Link-The Hero in Skyrim
by Equinox13
Summary: After the events of Hyrule's invasion by the land of Twilight and the destruction of the Twilight mirror Link seeking time to adjust to no longer being the Hero of Time .Link soon finds himself the Kingdom of Skyrim and the vast wonders and terrors it has to offer.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-What was that Light?

''So I guess this is goodbye huh?''

The young man said before waking up with a start the Hylian sighed as he got up and off of the large dead Oak tree he had used for support to sleep against. The area around him being an enclosure full of tall stones in the exit to a large forest. The young man sighed as he noted the dull embers by his fire pit which had long since burned out. Sighing the Young Hylian stretched in his and popped is back and neck back into place .Before standing up and looking around before stumbling his horse noticing this neighed and moved closer the Hylian sighing as he stabilized himself and then let out a breath.

''Don't worry Epona it'll be alright .''

He said to himself sighing he rarely said much to anyone before but ironically enough he had begun talking a lot more ever since he had said goodbye to her.

'' **Light and shadow can't mix as we all know.''**

He sighed as he remembered how he wanted to refute those words , but her eyes had told him that she did not want him to that she needed him to hear what she had to say and so he had listened fully to what she had to say.

Sighing Link could only shake his head and clear the next part but he still remembered the sound of the twilight mirror breaking and how afterwards Zelda told him that she would be there for him if he needed it she had even offered him a room in the castle where the people and guards had begun to fix things up.

However Link had though initially about to accept the offer declined t sighing as he thought on Midna briefly. And though he felt as if a voice wanted to urge him to stay with her he instead said to her much to her shock since he had remained silent for so long.

''I think I'd like to have some time to myself and maybe think it over.''

Zelda had nodded though it was clear she seemed a bit disappointed which made the Hylian feel something tug on him on the inside and make him almost agree to stay there. However something still changed his mind whatever it was Link was unsure but he still felt the need to get away for a bit from the looks of awe ,whispers ,and the sudden lack of anonymity he had. Though they had been evacuated on Zelda's orders and took refuge in a neighboring kingdom the nobles of Hyrule had returned as well as several of the commanders who had been sent with a protection force as per her agreement with the nearest Kingdom to them Labrynna who had insisted upon housing them especially since ironically enough the only other nation that could house them nearby was Holodrum who nervously had to decline despite a warm offer earlier.

Link didn't know all about these things only the things Telma had spoken about at her bar scoffing a bit as in her words.

''When the going got tough the majority of the capable people were shipped out with the rest of the leadership while the latter half stayed with the princess. And it does not help Labrynna has been making overtures and had people at Holodrums court I've got a cousin who works nearby at a tavern there and let's just say what she wrote me isn't pleasant.''

She had told this to Ashei who nodded telling her she needed to go meet Rusl and the others before noticing Link outside and nodding to him. He sighed remembering it as he didn't' want to ease drop but Telma had been blocking the doorway while brushing her floor and he didn't' want to stop her from doing her work.

He sighed as he remembered she mentioned possibly having a spar before leaving and he couldn't help but sigh as he remembered how he was nearly mobbed , as he had lost the cloak he had arrived in while in the Hyrule market as a guard stopped a thief who had bumbled into him then fell over .The young man had grabbed his cloak for support and tore it off of the shocked young man needless to say word of him helping to stop the thief had spread like wildfire and it didn't' help he wore the clothes of the legendary hero.

Ironically despite Zelda's promise people had learned more about him and his deeds and things had spread further out of control. Needless to say he was glad he had put up the master sword and gotten a new one from Rusl and that once he had stashed the Hero's garbs someplace safe he had swapped clothes for casual ones back at Telma's a travelling tunic one similar to his old one in Ordon village. However it was brown with red patterns like the old one on the top and green on the bottom.

He had found out from the bar owner that people had started to slowly sell clothes officially form Ordon village to people however they were less then respectable as the clothes were knock offs with different shirt colors not the standard white, red and green of most Ordon tunics. However despite that he was dismissed by the people with the simple addition of a brown cloth cowl. With that and a bandana over his face he was indistinguishable and able to leave the city without being heavily watched stumbling a bit when he came out to act like a normal patron of the bar. Needless to say he had gotten out unscathed and found Epona before riding off , that was three days ago and now the Hero of Time the one who had helped to put a stop to Ganondorf and helped restore the Twilight Princess to her regular form was wandering he had thought of returning to his old home but the idea did not appeal to him.

The idea of having gone through so much and returning to his old life with Collin Ilia and the others appealed to him but he knew that it wasn't' for had been outside in the world and then there was the fact that he felt he was supposed to be somewhere else, some of that feeling originated from the castle however still he did not feel at ease. Sighing Link shook his head then moved next to Epona he smiled brushing her mane with Epona responding in kind before he got onto her saddle and motioned her forward .Epona moved slowly and carefully however she turned to avoid a large stone which was now in the path a stone haven falling off of the top of a larger slab of rock before stepping onto a piece of stone which wedge deeply into the ground.

Instantly much to the young man's shock , as several other slabs rose from the ground and a large glimmering figure rose up before beam hit him making him gasp in shock as he leapt in front of it. Much to Epona's shock being hit directly in the chest. Instantly the man disappeared being enveloped in light Epona his loyal steed ran trying to move towards him but it was too late in an instant the Hero of Time , Twilight and restorer of Both the Light and Dark Realms was gone and with it the young man who once wielded the master sword and sealed Ganon .

With Link.

''Aaahhhhh!ack! What's happening to me!?''

Asked the Hylian as all he saw was light ,light like a blur moving past him and throwing everything out of perspective and out of his sight, as if he had been flashed by the explosion of a bomb arrow directly in his face. In an instant the flares of light ceased and the Hylian hit the ground groaning in pain he sighed as he felt grass underneath him and then stood up slowly shaking his Hylian stood up sighing as he looked at his surroundings and could only see the exit to the forest looking much like it had at his other enclosure he sighed before his eyes went wide.

''Epona! Epona! Crap she's not here did the Bublins try to catch her? Or is it bandits? Damn! I can't let them hurt her!''

He said before checking himself to find his gear he sighed feeling that the sword he was given by Rusl was still there and ran off ahead as he heard the sounds of a horse the young man cursed having to make a choice he squinted his eyes and brushed off his confusion as a three arrowed signed said .

'' **Hammer fell Behind you ,Gate to Cyrodil Very Far to the East ! to the West Skyrim Land of the Nords!''**

'Crap I don't' know where any of these places are but the horse is to the right don't' worry Epona I'm coming!'

Link thought as he ran ahead to the side his sword ready his bow well on his back as well as the other tools he had from his journey. He sighed as he made his way out of the forest and onto a clear stone paved road and to the new place he had never known.

Area ahead.

'That is definitely not Epona.'

Link thought to himself as he saw the scrawny man attempt to ride what was clearly a stolen horse, as said owners screams could be heard faintly in the distance and the man struggled to maintain control over it riding far ahead of Link very wildly making the hero sigh and continue on the same path with the single road the only one available. He inwardly hoped that he wouldn't be cornered into a fight with some wildlife or threat. As Link proceeded onwards the minutes passed and the time went on and the blonde found himself away from the dense parts of nature ,travelling into the more open parts. And not long after that was when he cursed and steadied himself as he heard cries up ahead and saw several flashing lights and cries echoing out from up ahead.

Seeing this the blonde moved forward his sword and an Ordana village shield with him, as he had placed is old shield with the Master sword for a future hero of time. But with Rusl's sword at the ready as he looked to see just what was causing the nose up ahead getting behind a rock he saw the horse thief being taken off the horse by a person in a back cloak with the hood up yanking him towards them while two others in dark gold armor begin to wrap him up with rope.

He sighed as he noticed several people in vest like armor with blue cloth underneath fighting the black cloaked group several of their men lobbing arrows at the black cloaked group. With two of them lobbing ice spikes and lightning at their opponents however much to his shock a large other group came around several in leather with metal scales on their armor .

'They're wearing greaves? And Leather skirts why would they wear skirts?'

He asked himself as the one member of the group with blue under cloth in their armor he had not seen stepped behind a rock further back and opened is mouth and much to the young man's shock let out a roar toppling the opposition ahead however he was further shocked as two more black cloaked figures came up from behind throwing and thunder balls at the man blowing up the ground behind him and flinging him forward further towards his men which moved to help him. But holding up a hand the man stood leaping up with two quick coughs and saying.

''Does the Thalmor think me weak that two mages can best me it will take far more than that.''

He said in a simple tone but as if it were a boisterous speech to the men who yelled.

''Hail Lord Ulfric .''

''Yeah you tell him Jarl Ulfric!''

Said another both a lady and a man who spoke up the rest of their comrades huddled together as more magic closed in and then much to their shock a voice yelled .

''Now full attack! Throw them up!''

Instantly several of the men who arrived on horses were now amongst their comrades and had begun to flung more arrows in several clusters , at the twenty men serving as deadly shots to the not well clustered blue clothed men a few being hit as several more large clusters of troops came up many horsemen surrounding the more brazen vested troops who tried to run from their cover as their attacks began to switch their positions while the horse archers restocked their arrows.

However it was to no avail as a large line of mages lined up winding back their arms and unleashing several Bolts of thunder into the group of troops the result was instantly as the vested troops and their leader howled in agony as the thunder hit the area around them bursting into several parts of their bodies while three of the mages folded back their arms and then launched three fireballs at the ground a few feet away from the vest soldiers blowing them back and scattering them.

One of the men who arrived by horseback stepped off his horse and moved up to one of the black cloaked men who he talked to and then he spoke.

''Restrain all of the prisoners!''

Shouts of conformation rang out and Link sheathed is gear sighing before hearing a very faint soft crunch , which caused him turn and quickly draw his bow launching an arrow that a shocked leather cloaked soldier in the shoulder barely dodged Link then fired three more shots hitting a few of the men and grazing them in various spots.

'Crap! I really didn't' want to hurt anyone damn it I need to get away and figure out where I am damn it. Oh shit A-'

''AHhhh!''

The young man cried purple lightning flashing over his body repeatedly the pain locking his muscles and jaw firmly.

'Shit I can't breathe! Can't think crap my bodies locking up is this how it ends? Damn it why am I so weak now?' The Hyian asked himself before passing out the lightning bursting to nothing as three cloaked figures took off their hoods and stepped forward one of them the tallest said.

''Interesting so he's an Altmer then those ears look longer then a Nords.''

Scoffing the second said as they still made their approach on him.

''It doesn't matter he should not have been trespassing for all we know Ulfric paid him to do a job for him it wouldn't be out of the question for him to take advantage of the downtrodden peoples of non Nords.''

She said with disgust while the final one moved forward ahead faster gasping before kneeling down and putting his hand on the side of the young man's head and then turned to his companions.

''He's not an Altmer or at least not like us I –I think he might be closer to a Breton this one but yet his ears are longer then our own.''

Hearing this made both Altmers eyes widen as they came up to the young man who had a high of skin paler then theirs and ears at least half an ear pointed more than their own.

Sighing the other said to his interested companion.

''It does not matter he was trespassing and anyone in the area during this raid is to be considered a Storm cloak unless someone of higher rank tells us.''

Hearing this the younger ones nodded though the interested one sighed as the others took out their ropes.

'A shame he looks like an interesting guy too oh well looks like my research will have to wait for another day a shame too it might prove to bet the thing that makes my name Ashven recognized for all time in the Altmer people. '

HE thought as him and his companion took away their prisoners and put them on their wagons hoisting the semi conscious and in agony prisoners and their new unconscious one on the wagons as they left the border and headed deeper to their destination the General saying.

''All forward! We need to move to Helgen Skyrim is where the treasonous Jarl will meet justice in all the strength Cyrodil can muster.''

He said cries approval meet the man's statement as the troops nervously moved their black cloaked cloaked associates scoffing at the unease of their fellow leather and metal clad allies all the while their black cloaked leader did all he could to contain himself form laughing at the situation as one of his groups most hated nuisances was about to be wiped out.


	2. Chapter 2

'Ugh my head just where am I?'

The Hero of Hyrule wondered as he shook off the haze on his mind as he blinked he saw white light hit his eyes and cursed as he felt movement.

'Am I being transported back to Hyrule?'

He wondered but blinked as his eyes readjusted and he saw snowy white and trees in his eyesight. As he looked he noticed the man next to him was black furred armor with his mouth the same one which roared power at the black cloaked beings. At this point he looked at the opposite way at the wagons behind them and the young man sighed then looked at the man across from the black fur wearing man who was looking worriedly to the back of the cart that was when he heard from him.

''Hey you you're finally awake you were trying to cross the border weren't you? Walked right into that imperial ambush same as us and that thief over there .''

At this the man bristled saying to him saying to him.

'' Damn you Storm cloaks. Skyrim was fine before you came along. The empire was nice and lazy until you came along .If you hadn't been there I could have been halfway to Hammer fell by now.''

Turning his head Link saw the blonde haired man was looking at him with a curious expression before he rebuffed the man's statement he could tell they were arguing and he only listened in however he had a hard time understanding though he got to pause when the guard told them to shut up making them tlak in quieter tones as they did he realized he was no longer in Hyrule.

''A Nords Last thoughts should be of home.''

The man said though he could tell all the men were tense and as he heard the man next to him say.

''Helgen this is Helgen I used to be sweet on a girl from here I wonder if Vilod is still making that mead with juniper berries mixed in funny when I was a boy Imperial walls and towers used to make me feel so safe.''

As he listened inside and out and looked around his surroundings in between Link could tell he was in trouble as a shrill woman's voice yelled as they came to their destination .

''Get these prisoners out move it!''

She said and Link looking around could see the faint black hood and the look of a grim mask over a large bulky man with an axes face. He sighed as he knew just knew things had gotten far worse as the wagon slowed and the voice demanded they come up he heard the name of the jarl Ulfric and then of the man who spoke to him Ralof.

''Damn Imperials they love their lists.''

Link thought he heard him say over the voice of the name caller and barking of the woman yelling orders as the thief screamed running soon .

''You're not going to Kill me!''

''Archers Open Fire!'' The captain in charge yelled causing the man to catch a quick arrow in.

''And who are you?''

Said the man with the long blonde hair sighing the Hylian said to the man as he could tell the woman behind him stared at him with anger but he said while restraining his shock at the death of the thief.

''Link of Hyrule the province of Ordona.''

Hearing this them an raised an eyebrow then said.

''I've never quite heard of a place like that before nor the name of a province as such but I'll jot it down there are many strange places out at the furthest seas. So what is a Hyrulean doing here then?''

Sighing the blonde young man said.

''I am a Hylian and I honestly wish I knew one minute I was walking out somewhere the next I end up getting transported a long ways away I didn't' even intend to make it out this far before I was wandering and ended up in your ambush.''

Hearing this the man shook his head then turned to the woman in the strange silver skirted armor and said.

''He isn't even from Skyrim or the other parts of Tamriel he is from further lands what do you wish to do with him Captain?''

Hearing this the woman sneered saying to him.

''It doesn't matter. Forget the list All the prisoners head to the block .''

Sighing the man shook his head then said .

'' You've picked a bad time to come to Skyrim by sea traveler off you go prisoner follow the captain to the line.''

Nodding Link sighed deciding to cooperate as he walked he looked out for any of his things or any familiar things, but the place was alien to him the people were watching as if at some grim event and as he made it to the line of prisoners he sighed as he saw a yellow robed priestess come up to the area with the general Tullius as he learned he was called .Said man stepping in front of Ulfric's face and beginning to speak.

''Some people here in Helgen call you a hero but a hero doesn't use the power of the voice to murder his king and usurp his throne. You started this war put the land into chaos and now the Empire's going to put you down.''

Hearing this the man with the cloth over his face said nothing but narrowed is eyes Link sighed as soon a priestess began to speak after the soldiers order last right to be spoken. However much to his shock and amusement she was interrupted by the storm cloak soldier.

''For the love of Talos shut up and get on with it already I don't' have all day.''

The man said stepping up to the execution stands and hearing this the yellow garbed priestess said while nodding .

''Very well.''

And soon the axe man stepped up and raised his axe and soon much to the horror ,anger and cries of the man's fellow soldiers as he said before the axe came down.

'' "Come on, I haven't got all morning. My ancestors are smiling at me Imperials can you honestly say the same thing ?''

He asked just as the axe hit him with a swift broad stroke

Hitting him dead in the neck his head falling and hitting the ground falling into the basket. Link gulped slightly then heard Ralof say next to him.

''As brave in life as he was in death.''

Hearing this the captain looked at Link who gulped then pointed to him saying in a quick burst of speech.

'"And now the Elf in the multi-color rags .''

She said and at this the blonde bristled before sighing as he could feel the archers eyes on him and hear the pulling of their bows as he stood there un moving .The man next to her with the brown hair and a less heavy armor said.

''Onto to the block prisoner before the archers finish you.''

Sighing as he thought of his options briefly the Hylian thought.

'I could try to fight them but the arrows will definitely not be a pleasant way to get hit before they plop me on the block and still chop off my head .There are too many soldiers and those black cloaked guys are here , I can tell there are a few hiding around damn I better just go at the very least no one could say I died a coward that I was unworthy of my Tri-force piece.'

He thought as he had learned more about the Tri-Force by speaking to the princess it being one of the first things he asked her in the brief time he spent at Hyrule castle was how did it know who to choose. Explaining it simply to him the princess had helped him learn that each piece had chosen it's wielder specifically because they represented it best . And that said person would be the ones who could wield it's abilities with more natural ease. However shaking his head he said to himself as he moved up to and knelt at the axe man's block a roar echoing throughout the land .The various soldiers seemed a bit shocked but the captain dismissed this ordering for Link's head to be removed as the hylian sighed thinking.

'This is it not out with a monsters claws, or Ganondorf's sword but laying out and down with all points of escape gone and an axe overhead at the very least if I die I die like a man.'

The Hylian thought to himself as the axe man raised his axe Links eyes widened as he saw a large black figure soaring overhead and landing on the tower it's reptilian head rearing back before with a might vicious roar let out forward causing the very sky to crack with thunder as the weather changed overhead.

''What in Oblivions I s that!''

The general Tullius yelled as the beast let out the sound of a thunder crack.

'' **RAGHH!''**

Was all the young man briefly thought he heard as the echo of the beasts roar and appearance shocked nearly everyone Link was one of the few who were up and off the block standing up he heard a man the same one as before yell.

''Hey Elf !Get up !Come on the Gods won't give us another chance!''

Sighing as the man Ralof motioned him to follow as they made their way into the keep he noticed it was full of Storm cloak soldiers the as Ralof asked the jarl.

''Jarl Ulfric could the legends be true?''

Sighing the man shook his head and Link could see the man though he looked calm was slightly shaken but very confident as he said.

''Legends don't' burn down entire villages.''

Link tuned him out mostly and groaned as Ralof motioned him to the top of the keep before the dragon blew it open cursing he rolled out of the window and leapt out into the house with a part broken open and hanging just enough for him to roll onto before the wood broke.

Ralof then said behind him the wooden deck fell

''We'll meet up ahead later on I'll find another way out of here!''

Nodding Link let Ralof go and then leapt from the deck to the next bottom floor of the house and then run outside where the guard stood. Talking to the people.

''Everyone get back !Still alive Hylian ?Good follow me then we can get somewhere safer.''

He said as they moved to the side as the dragon came down and let out a stream of fire briefly before leaping flying further away to terrorize some other souls.

''Let's keep moving come on !The keep should just be ahead.''

'I really hope so I definitely don't' want to end up being barbequed in an alley.'

Thought Link to himself as the two ran coming to an opening where several soldiers were fighting the best they could against it. The dragon landed n front of them on top of the defensive wall and let lose a stream of death , onto several of the archers on the ground the men with bows near them standing no chance .Then it paused growling in a language Link didn't understand that sound as if it was speaking then it leapt and flew further off. Moving elsewhere as Link could see several bolts of lightning and other magical attacks , a few hitting the wall where it was before several trailed after it being flung at the beast from further off figures which seemed to be running. As they moved forward they soon met up with a large group of others several soldiers with leather armor having survived and attacking the beast while Ralof stood there a sword in his hands glaring at the man in armor next to Link.

He quickly said to the man.

''You're not stopping us this time Hadvar.''

''Damn you, You traitors I hope you get killed!''

Hearing this the man shook his head saying to him.

'"We might all die so friend who will you be going with me or the Imperial Bastard who tried to cut your head off?''

Hearing this Hadvar sighed saying.

''I was dpoign my duty I couldn't have known who he was but my captain ordered his death not me Ralof!''

Hearing this he shrugged saying.

''Either way it's your choice I'll say this much before the war Hadvar wasn't' that bad so who are you following I'm moving in now so you better choose quick.''

Hearing this he looked briefly between the two and replayed is experience briefly before heading to the right he briefly said.

''No hard feelings but I'd like to know my head is staying on my shoulders when this is done.''

Before heading into the keep with Ralof as Hadvar shook his head turning to look at his general who motioned him to head into the keep with him doing so instantly leaving the mess that Helgen was quickly becoming behind.


	3. Chapter 3

Within the Keep.

''We'll see each other later rest easy in Sovengarde brother.''

Said Ralof as he closed the eyes of the soldier in front of him Link stood to the side of the dead man's body the man sprayed out in a shocked manner but his face appeared reserved in death.

'Man this is really a different place they're at war Hyrule may have been invaded by the Twilight and had Ganon to deal with but this is something different.'

HE thought to himself as Ralof spoke to him saying.

''Looks like we're the only ones who made it ,Damn it that thing was a dragon like in the stories and the legends told to children, like when I was a young boy the Harbringers of the end times .Here let me remove your bindings I'm not sure but some of your stuff might be in one of the chests , they liked to try and put up whatever they confiscated in the keep the guards ran their mouths a bit while you were asleep if we're lucky it'll be on this side. If not you can borrow Gunjar's gear if you don't' have it.''

Sighing Link checked the chests and sighed n relief as he saw his bow ,bombs ,and his boomerang as well as bird mask he sighed as his hook shot was gone cursing as he remembered leaving it along with some other things in his room at a nearby inn by the woods he explored. Only taking the essentials he sighed as he took out the sword Rusl gave him then fastened it to his back via a strap.

Seeing his fellow ex prisoner ready Ralof said.

''Good you've got your gear now let's figure out these doors ….hmm I don't' like the way this looks no handles, no switches.''

Feeling the area around them the older man sighed and was about to open his mouth when he heard a sound and turned to look at his friend shushing him and motioning with his head to the door. Hearing a door close and several voice he said.

''Good hearing let's get up against wall if we keep quiet we can get a way out of here.''

Nodding Link sighed as he ready the sword Rusl had given him after he had returned the master sword while in Hyrule town and heard voices he briefly heard a woman order the men to .

''Open the gates quickly.''

Before they opened and the groups stepped out Link nearly froze as he saw Ralof grab one of the men and use his axe to slit his throat but thought quickly.

'It's us or them and I'm not ready to go not after all that I went through in Hyrule.'

He thought as he took the master and quickly turned and leapt pointing the blade downward , as he grabbed the man in the back and stabbed his sword downwards not the man's armor and partway into his throat making him gasp . As Link covered his mouth Ralof dropped the body just as the two Imperials turned the woman yelled in outrage to the two remaining guards.

''Attack !''

And the fight was on Link blocked an attack coming at him with his Ordon Shield before leaping up above the men then turning in mid air and coming down with a helm splitter cutting into one of the shocked guards head.

Link closed his eyes as he heard the sound and tried to focus as if the men were the bublin he fought, as he reopened them after removing his sword quickly and dodging an attempt to stab him with the sword the second man was clearly better and outraged and as Link saw the blood on his sword he focused.

'It's either me or them they tried to cut off my head. I might not want to hurt them but they're not giving me a choice.'

He thought as he blocked the blow then crouched before spinning and slashing the man and the woman who deflected Ralofs blow before bashing him with her shield, and attempting to attack him Link slashed the Imperial he was fighting shocking the man as the quick sword slash cut through his sword and his chests armor .Then much to the woman's shock her captain's shock her blade was deflected and Ralof's axe quickly met her head causing her fall. Link sighed and shook of the blood before sheathing his sword his eyes closed and seeing this Ralof put his hand on his shoulder saying.

''Your skilled with a blade though you haven't taken a person's life before now have you? I know it's hard believe you me I had to when I was a boy a tad younger then you , a bandit had stolen from my family and the thief was a man from Riften's guild, a new member of their thief's guild he tried to kill my sister who was coming out form the woods .I know it's hard but it was necessary do you think they'd have just let us talk without incident? What was the first thing they had ready when they came through?''

He asked and Link sighed saying to the older man.

''No I do not think they'd have let us go Hadvar did because of a dragon but these men and women unsheathed their blades as they came in from the other room. I just was hoping we could slip out not have to fight but if we had tried to sneak past there may have been more.''

The blonde Hylian said and at this the man across from him said.

''Aye there's always more Imperials love using numbers and swords to handle problems still we should be able to make it further through the keep and branch out to some of the native caves to get out.''

Nodding Link followed Ralof again sighing and said to the young man.

''It'll get easier you're not known you'll be out of their heads and you can get back to peace soon boy just a bit more fighting ahead , for what its' worth if I think I could get through on my own without dying I would clear the way and let you follow but I doubt I'd make it through all those Imperials on my own.''

Nodding the Hylian said.

'"I'm not helpless Ralof it's not in my nature to sit back while others do everything I prefer to work through my problems myself.''

Smiling the man clapped him on the back.

''That's !A man's response spoken like a true Nord them ears must be just for show and hearing then you're nothing like the Thalmor that order death everywhere .'

Sighing the young man shook his head as the older one took and used a key from one of the dead bodies to open the locked gate they stepped further into the keep. And just then building shook as they got near to the cavern like parts the ceiling began to crumbled and fall smashing into the ground blocking the right path. With both men having stopped the roar of a dragon echoed throughout the keep as the ground shook , and soon several pieces of stone shook lose the man sighed then said.

''Damn that dragon doesn't give up easy. It looks like we can't go on the right pathway only down deeper into the keep .''

Link seeing this nodded as both went through the next door and made themselves further into the keep moving ahead and Link cursed saying .

'' Damn more men.''

Hearing this Ralof sighed and said.

''Aye I heard them myself more Imperials we've got more work to do.''

He said as they quickly moved down and took the Imperials by surprised it was a quick end for the men as Ralof went into one of the barrels then turned to the blonde handing him two bottles.

''Healing potions they help numb the pain and make the body stop bleeding quickly though I wouldn't think they make you invincible their a damn good painkiller though.''

He said the blonde nodding and taking said potions as their journey continued deeper and Ralof gasped and said.

''Troll's blood magic and blood on the floor dried and lots of it it's a torture room ahead come on we've got to move!''

Nodding Link sprinted with his escort and heard the sounds of fighting and had to stop so he stayed with Ralof as he was a bit faster and quickly helped , Link began slashing at the Imperials with the few storm cloaks in the chamber the fight soon being done . That was when he noticed a book on the table with an interesting cover and took it as he heard Ralof talk with his friends before turning to Link and said.

''The cages are locked but there are some lock picks let's unlock them and grab what we can you know hwo to use lock picks right?''

Link sighed saying.

''I know a little bit form what a friend said about it I can try my hand at it.''

Nodding Ralof waited and chuckled a bit the other Storm cloaks less amused at the muttering of the young Hylian as he went through two lock picks before unlocking the cage and grabbing the gold in it before doing the same with the others taking what potions he could.

Seeing this Ralof motioned ahead and said.

''Good let's get moving so we can get out of this damned keep.''

Nodding the storm cloaks agreed as well as Link as they made their way out to an underground cave where Link and the other Storm cloaks save Ralof used their bows to pick at the troops tacking them out .

''We should stay here and wait to carry out Jarl Ulfrics orders.''

Nodding Ralof said.

''Aye may Talos be with you as you both do come on my friend we've got some distance shorten.''

Saying back to the blonde Nord Link said.

''I'm ready when you are Ralof.''

With that they went deeper into the cave and began to cross a small stream with several stones, Link closed his eyes and focused again cursing as he heard a sound he did not like and said.

''There's skittering ahead something not human ahead.''

Hearing this Ralof cursed as they came up to a new part of the cave , one filled with various webs and both saw the various hairy large multi legged figures in the distance. Raising his axe Ralof prepared to move but stopped as he heard a hissing noise next to him and nearly jumped but he saw a light and a large black orb with red light sizzling off of it tied to an arrow.

''We don't need to fight them and I'd really not try and fight something the size of a horse with fangs that big .''

Link said as he aimed the bomb arrow at the spiders and released it the bomb instantly hitting the middle in the group of spiders blowing the area to destruction. Ralof shocked at the destruction said.

''Ysgramor's beard that was powerful what was that you put on that arrow? Hit as hard as destruction magic but it didn't' have nay of a wizards magic behind it.''

Sighing the blonde said to him.

''It's a bomb they cost a fair price where I come form they have a special powder on the inside that when mixed with some other chemicals , it just requires a fuse or something hard enough to shatter the contents for it to explode.''

Shaking his head the man said to him.

'' I don't' think your people will have any trouble from Cyrodil anytime soon they may have been greedy when it comes to taking from others. But I doubt those imperials would like the end of arrows like that.''

Laughing at the joke the blonde nodded and took the four gold pouches he noticed open on the ground each having a small bit of gold .As they moved past the cavern they came up to a larger cavern area where a cart leading up to a larger wider area, further off where the path curved left. That was when Ralof crouched and held his arm on Links own .

''There's a bear up ahead I'd rather not tangle with her right now we could sneak away from her if possible but if you're feeling lucky you can try and take her down with that bow of yours.''

Sighing Link shook his head and said to Ralof.

''I'd rather sneak by if possible rather then fight a bear for no reason.''

Chuckling the man said to him.

''It's not the fight it's the wounds afterwards and the trip to River wood I'm worried about that's where my sister lives hopefully she can give me some clothes so I can blend in and maybe put me up for the night.''

Nodding Link sighed as he and Ralof began to move and slowly crept past the bear as they crossed halfway through just as they moved behdin a rock the bear lifted it's heard and looked around sniffing the air.

'Damn are we going to have to fight that thing? I was hoping we could make it to out of the caves without injury .'

Ralof thought while Link looked back at the bear before getting an idea as it began to wake up. Whistlign a low soothing sound Link hoped he did not wake the beast and cursed as it's ears raised focusing on the sound and the bear turned it's head to face the rock .However Link breathed nthroguh his nsoe and steadied his breath as he whistled.

'Come on don't come here ,don't' come here just go back to sleep let the melody ease you there that's it sleep.'

Link thought as the bear yawned and his eyes grew heavy the bears head swayed a little before he raised his paws up under his chin and put down his head and slept. Ralof said in a bare whisper as the two began to move again a simple.

''Good job.''

As the two moved out of the caves heading further towards the light with both soon out of the cave Ralof moved over to the rocks , and crouched Link seeing this did the same .With the distant roars of the dragon now an almost deafening roar echoing throughout the landscape. Ralof saying as the beast passed over them a fearsome black dragon Link knew would be trouble as Ralof said.

''Damn out of the caves and we see a dragon the same dragon that was back there in Helgen what a dread filled sight, but were free and he hasn't spotted us damn bastards probably feeling full of himself after attacking that place like that.''

Sighing Link said out loud.

'''Probably but that doesn't' change our situation we still need to make it to River wood and I don't' have a map or anything to navigate with. Do we really need to part ways now when we can team up and help each other make it to River wood?''

He asked and Ralof stood looking at him he thought on it briefly before laughing and shaking his head he calmed himself soon and could see Link looking worried and said.

''Don't worry friend I think it'd be best if we move out together better then roughing it for an Imperial patrol to get me , they probably wouldn't bother you alone. This is your last chance to get away and slip out with not a soul knowing you're involved in my escape.''

Hearing this the blonde shook his head and said.

''No we escaped Helgen together so we should make it to Riverwood together by the way my name is Link it's nice to meet you.''

He said holding out his hand to the man and seeing this Ralof smiled and gripped his forearm laughing as he said.

''Ralof and well met friend it's going to be a bit of a journey not them sot strenuous but with us looking over our shoulders it'll take a bit longer than usual. Still we should make it there before sundown and my sister makes a fine stew it's just about the only thing she can cook.''

The man said with a laugh and Link chuckled as they made their way up from the caves elevated position, down onto the mountain path heading out into the unknown Link couldn't help but feel a new hope.

'Maybe this new place will help feel the longing the feel for something I need but what it is I do not know hopefully this place can tell me in time.'


	4. Chapter 4

On the road to River wood both men stood waiting one looking at the stones in front of him the other waiting his arms crossed behind and further off from the younger man. Who he had to admit looked a bit skeptical not that he could blame him and sighing he said.

''I swear it's the truth the same one told to me I heard about how my ancestor found the stone and just like all the men in my family know that he chose the warrior stone. And I swear I've heard about others learning skills or about combat quicker though that's not my sort of thing the magic it could definitely help you if you choose a sign.''

Sighing as he looked at them he sighed before moving to the Thief stone and placing his hand on it the stone glowed and much to both men's shock a new symbol appeared. The gold triangle of the Triforce showed itself appearing on the blonde Hylian's hand with an emblem of the thief showing up in the middle . With both of them the Thieves emblem and the golden triangle disappeared. Seeing this Ralof said to Link who looked worriedly at the man simply.

''That's some kind of magic there or is it a special skill looks like nothing I've seen before and serving under jarl Ulfric you get to see a lot .''

Sighing the blonde said.

''Well I[m one of only three people with a power like this and it's something a bit more than magic you don't' choose it , it chooses you if your worthy.''

The Hylian said and the man said.

''Sounds a lot like the voice though less common the voice is a special skill only those who learn from the Grey beards of High Hrothgar can master. It is a great honor to have such power it means you were chosen to be a man , one who alters fates with your choices with that very ability .A great power with even responsibility no doubt such power does not like to be misused.''

The man said and Link sighed n ash e looked at his hand and focused his efforts onto his hand making the Triforce of Courage glow faintly before disappearing. Sighing the younger blonde said to the soldier.

''I believe the same this power I had to use it once to stop something terrible I won but what I lost for it when I had fought the terror, I thought –I felt relieved but still empty I had fought for a friend I thought they killed I-I when I found out they were alive I was so happy but then.''

Link sighed remembering the heartfelt goodbye and then felt the hand of the Nord soldier on his chest the man said to him looking at him with a similar pain in his eyes .

''I know the feeling Link for what it's worth I lost someone in this damnable war its I lost them to the Thalmor .It is the very reason I fight them besides them outlawing our traditions and the very worship of the Nords God Talos , the Empire backs those damn black cloaks after they were beaten and ever since Jarl Ulfric rebelled I've helped fight them.''

The man said and Link sighed saying to him as the man took his head off his shoulder.

''I can see why you joined the Storm cloaks then still I'm a strange to this land and though I don't know anything about your situation , I'm sorry it happened and I'm sure their watching over you for what it's worth.''

Hearing this the man nodded and said to him.

''Good we've lost some time if we move quickly we can make it out and head to River wood form here it should be about a two hour journey.''

He said as the two made their way to River wood both unsure of what lay in wait for them.

'Who knows what's out here this is a new place maybe even a new world like the Twilight Realm but what it really is a new chance to live my life and maybe get some answers on what I want form it.'

The Hylian thought as they made their way to River wood as fast as they could to avoid the Imperial Patrols.

Riverwood.

''Gerdur!''

''Brother !Mar's mercy! Ralof It's so good to see you! But is it safe for you to be out here ?We heard that Ulfric had been captured should we really be out in the open where everyone can see you?''

Smiling widely at his sister the man said.

''Herdur I'm fine at least now I am luckily enough.''

Shaking her head she said looking at the younger blonde man.

'"And who is this? A comrade of your form the Storm cloaks?''

Shaking his head Ralof said to her.

''No not a comrade from the cloaks but a friend maybe with time we will be comrade! I owe him my life in face is there somewhere we can talk there's no telling when the news form Helgen will trickle down here.''

Hearing this she sighed and asked briefly about Helgen before moving to get her husband and soon Link had to smirk as he saw Ralof interact with his nephew .

'So that's how he knew how to talk to me he's one it before advising others younger than him.'

He thought as he listened to the family dynamics he felt a bit out of the loop as he followed them to the saw mills. He sighed as the family talked and reconnected, and soon they were given the key to enter Gerdur's house. Following his friend in Link was shocked to see that there was a meal in the process of cooking but said nothing as the young girl at the stove turned to look at them and gasped.

''Uncle Ralof !It's nice to meet you I'm your niece Celeste.'' The young girl said having dark black hair and shimmering silver eyes. She wore a simple girls Tunic and was from what ink could tell younger than him , Link notice that Ralof upon hearing this the man smiled widely and turned to his brother in law who made his way into the house before him and said.

''So you went through with the adoption then? And made me an uncle again wonderful. Come here so your uncle Ralof can see you girl with our family gathered and a guest present we should definitely hold a Välkommen a welcoming for the new entries to our lives.''

HE said and Hod sighed while Gerdur smiled saying.

''We've talked of it and it would be nice for us to be able to formally induct our daughter in the adoption went through the orphanage and the local Jarl's office of entry but still it will be nice to have our daughter be inducted fully in.''

Hearing this the girls face brightened considerably and she said.

''Really dad can we do it can we do what uncle Ralof says?''

Sighing the man looked a bit tired but smiled and said to her.

''Of course sweet heart but we don't' have the things necessary for it just yet we can gather them and then hold your Välkommen.''

Hearing this she smiled and hugged her father then kissed her mother on the cheek before running up to her uncle and leaping on him laughing as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

''Thank you Uncle Ralof I promise I'll do my best to become a true Nord like our ancestors!"'

She said and her brother coming in with his dog in a small house outside said.

''Nuh uh I'm going to join the Storm cloaks first!"'

''Well I'm going to become a healer and help the Storm cloaks and others when they get hurt and heal them all up way before you get ready to help the Stormcloaks!''

''No I will!''

''I will!''

Yelled the brother and the sister as their mother stepped in separating them and saying.

''Both of you stop squabbling neither of you will manage to beat any Storm cloaks if you bang each other up badly, now besides it will soon be time for dinner and it is time for us to gather for grace .''

Hearing this Link perked up at the mention of the grace and thought.

'Hmm just what kind is it and oh shit..best tell them now about that it may be a problem.'

He thought before coughing into his hand and gathering the groups attention looking at Gerdur he said.

''Umm I don't' know if this is a problem but I-I well I'm not a part of any of the religions here I'm originally from another land a far off one and things are different there.''

Hearing this Hod raised an eyebrow while the girl Celeste seemed curious and the boy Frodnar shouted out.

''No way you don't' believe in Talos! He's the one who was a man before becoming a God He formed the empire and united Skyrim! How can you not have him as your god are you crazy''

HE yelled shocked while the boy's mother put her hand on his ear and pinched it a bit making the boy yelp a bit while his sister snickered his mother Gerdur said.

''Manners Frodnar we have a guest and there are many and Skyrim with different faiths.''

Looking u pat Link she smiled and said to him.

''Talos does not mind us praying with others of different faiths are all among the chosen, he wishes to protect both his followers and those they call friends, and after saving my brother you are most definitely a friend if you wish to be ours.''

Hearing this Link smiled and bowed his head slightly saying.

''I would be honored to be your family's friend and I thank you for including me when you don't' have to.''

Hearing this Gerdur said to him.

''Nonsense !Besides it is not everyday we have someone save one of our own and with them being a part of a different land it must be very interesting there I'm sure we'd all like to hear some things about it.''

Hearing this Hod added.

''like if there's any good mead or fights to be had there .''

Hearing this his wife hit him lightly on the chest as he laughed and said to him.

''Oh please spoken like a true Nord normally your so much like a Bosmer calm and stoic all the time unless something interests you the old explorers coming alive in you isn't it.''

Hearing this Hod sighed and looked to the side with a bit of a red hue to his face as he said.

''I used to dream about it a lot when I was younger before my dad passed and I had to support my family .That was until my dear mother passed on and my sister ran off, I never got the chance to explore other places myself not much before I had to get a new job to support myself when the shop I worked at closed .''

Hearing this Links eyes lit up and he dropped his back pack much to the families shock and looked in it, with him taking out several objects which made the young boys face light up with delight and the girl look with awe. Ralof merely shook his head while Gerdur said.

''Ysgramors beard it looks as if your trying to take on all the Imperials yourself friend.''

Chuckling Link said.

''No and my name is Link and here it is a map of Hyrule one of the ones I've got anyway I used it during my journeys across the land you can check it out if you'd like while I tell some stories about home.''

HE said and taking the paper gently the older man set it down on the table gently before moving back by them he said.

''The grace before we forget once Link gathers his things and puts them back in the pack we can pray , by the way it is just us holding hands and bowing our heads our eyes closed and our hearts slowed as we pray whether sitting or standing as a group for the meal we have.''

HE said and Link nodding soon had his things packed the family gathered in a small circle with Link holding hands and said with Hod motioning to Ralof.

''Would you like to lead the prayer brother in law.''

Hearing this ralof said to him.

''It's your house brother you should be the one to lead it.''

Sighing the man shook his head muttering Link thought he heard him swear and say his brother loved to change on the fly from his usual requests just to spite hi m and said the prayer.

''Oh great Talos we come before you now with a guest in our home and my brother in the laws of men by the laws of our ancient people the Nords returned ot us alive form the chopping block of the Imperial scum led by the Thalmor who shot to ban your worship. We thank you for you for the opportunity and strength which you lent to our brother to survive , as well as our families new friend Link who has helped to bring my brother our lost family member home safely and make it here without problem. I thank you for these things dear Talos and hope fervently that your worship will once more be allowed freely hejdå för nu (Goodbye for now).''

''Godobye for now.''

Said the rest as the prayer was concluded and Gerdur as well as Ralof moved to the stove while the children sat and waited with Hod overlooking the map Link sighed as he waited for the dinner to begin wondering just how he was going to structure his thoughts and tell them of his home as he did.


	5. Chapter 5

''So which part of these lands are you from?''

Asked Hod a question which caught Link off guard as he ate his part of the hearty stew from his bowl. Putting down his bowls and wiping his mouth with the cloth next to his utensils he said to him.

''Ordona Province it's a fairly big stretch of farmland it's mostly that and some rocky areas and other points with multiple bridges.''

Hearing this Hod looked a bit amazed and smirking Link reached not his pouch and out a picture and handed it to the man .Taking it gently Hod looked at the image and he said to him.

''It's beautiful who painted this work?''

Sighing Link remembered the way he had gotten it when the members of the resistance had caught up to him, after a bit of time had passed with Ganon being defeated. Renaldo had gone to visit the children at Ordona village and as he was leaving the sun was setting . The man having painting as a hobby painted the work and had sent it as a thank you to the blonde for all he had done for his town and Hyrule.

''I got it from a Shaman from a temple in Karkariko village it's sort of a dessert town that is at the base of Death Mountain.''

Hearing this the youngest at the table Frodnar yelled.

''Death Mountain does death live there is it the home of Arkay ?Is it his place outside of Sovengarde? ''He asked and his mother said.

''I'm sure it isn't but still it's quite the name for ap lace do they go there to pass on?''

Hearing this Link shook his head and said.

''No to be honest Death Mountain is the home of the Gorons it's a place that's nearly impossible to make it up the slope, but once you reach the top you reach the home of the Gorons the inside of a Volcano.''

At that point Ralof said.

''What kind of creature could survive such heat are they a kind of dragon in your homeland?''

Shaking his head Link told him simply.

''No there haven't been dragons in my homeland as far as I know but the Gorons are giant men with Yellow skin and white tattoo markings , they love to be in or around places with high temperatures and they love to eat rocks .But they're biggest strength is that not even Lava damages their flesh as their armor locks in, and it's extremely resistant to all forms of heat. They make some of the finest blacksmiths their armors are remarkably tough .But they are also known for two things wrestling which is a grapple based contest and hot springs.''

Hearing this Frodnard said.

''They sound amazing mom can we head there and see some of them it'll be so cool!''

Sighing Gerdur said to her son .

''No we need to run the Mill and this is the most important time in the season and I know that look Hod maybe for our vacation in the winter season when we slow down.''

Hearing this the man smiled and kissed his wife on the cheek saying.

''That's the reason I love you so the most giving woman in all of Skyrim you are.''

Chuckling she said to him .

''You mean I spoiled you the most out of all of the women you courted in your life.''

Chuckling the man said.

''Considering you were the only one I guess it's true.''

He said laughing and chuckling after she gave him a playful blow to the shoulder as Celeste asked having moved over her father's shoulder.

''What's this place a fairy spring what's that?''

Chucklinh Link could tell the family had many questions and Ralof just looked content as he went over to the pot and refilled his bowl sighing Link resigned himself to needing to give a lot of information out and got comfortable in his seat as he answered the ever growing questions of his hosts.

Timeskip –After Dinner.

''Well Gerdur your cooking has definitely improved since when we were children and the last time I've stayed with you I can say that much with certainty it's edible now.''

Playfully hitting her brother Gerdur sighed as Frodnar was carried to bed by his father the boy protesting and Ralof helping her daughter who was also tired though doing a better job at hiding it wash the plates. Sighing the female Nord looked at the blonde haired Hylian and said to him swiftly.

''Link do you think you can talk with me outside for ab it it's important.''

Shocked the young man nodded and then followed her outside she closed the door and sighed as the chilling air hit her but said nothing while Link shivered slightly from the cold and then she spoke.

''Link I have a favor to ask you I would have asked earlier but no doubt you and Ralof were ducking Imperials and I thought you could do with some relaxation.''

Hearing this Link perked p then said.

''Whatever it is I'll do my best to get the task done.''

The hYlian said simply whiel wondering just what she might want to ask him hearing this she sighed and took out a letter and said.

''I need you to deliver this to the Jarl of Whiterun he is someone who can help our people by providing more protection for us. Some more guards would go a long way to keeping this place safe especially with a dragon about people tend to get desperate when faced with overwhelming things and they could help maintain order.''

Hearing that Link couldn't help but think of Hyrule's own citizenry especially the people of castle town and it's guards ,specifically when they were absorbed by the twilight and turned into spirits. Or about the places that were attacked and not turned into a spirit plane by the Twilight forces. He sighed as he thought on it and then looked at Gerudo and said to her.

''I think I can do it but I'll need a map from Hod so I know where I am going then when I can go.''

Hearing this she was shocked and said holding his arm.

''No wait until morning then you can head out it'll be safer less beasts roam about the day then at night .''

She said and Link nodded and then smiled and said.

''Don't worry Herdur I will definitely get there to ask for the help we need.''

He said smiling at her and the woman sighed before smiling back and then telling him.

''I know I have a feeling you've got experience I don't' know what it is I can't put my finger on it but you seem a lot stronger then you look .And you haven o idea how much of a relief it is to finally be getting some guards around here with the war going on and banditry on the rise.''

She said as Link nodded and the woman stepped back into the house he sighed as he looked around the area and to the direction he thought he would head and sighed before heading to the room Hod and Gerdur gave him to stay in for the night and went to sleep.

The Next day-Morning –Riverwood.

Link sighed as he entered the kitchen where Gerdur was drinking a cup fill of a drink she looked at the blonde who nodded and said to her.

''I will leave now and make my way to Whiterun hopefully I can get the Jarl to listen to me.''

Sighing Gerdur smield and hugged the young man and said.

'"Thank you I cannot ask my brother to go he is still a wanted man and Hod is needed to help run the Mill and take shifts with me to watch the children .I don't' know what we would do without you as no one here is experienced with fighting and the way may be filled with danger.'''

Smiling the Hylian said to her simply.

''For letting me stay and giving me a meal I'd have fought an army of bandits for all of you , I thank you for your families kindness.''

Hearing this she smiled then took a piece of paper out of her pocket and a small little pouch and said.

''Here is a map of the lands of Skyrim white run is circled on it and here is some Septims to help you should you need it thank you .''

Nodding ink sighed as he thought to himself as he left the household.

'Just what have I gotten myself into ? And just how am I going to convince a King to do what I need.'

He thought as he made his way out from the town and towards Whiterun.

Wilderness.

''Damn wolf we didn't' need to fight I used to be like you , you know.''

Said the Hylian sighing as he flicked the blood off of his blade and sighed as he noticed a stone stuck in the side of the best and pulled on it as a splitting sound of flesh was heard he was shocked to see a small knife with a red jewel in the pommel in the beast.

'Man I'm not the only one you attacked but did this belong to a noble ,a merchant, a thief? Hmm maybe I can sell it if Whiterun has shops but for now I need to keep moving .'

Thought the Hylian hero as he ran further in the direction of Whiterun looking out for any more wolves marring his path.

Forty Minutes Later.

'I'm making good time I managed to avoid a lot of the wolves and others like them are gone I can make my way to Whiterun without issue it really is a good idea to use the hawk eye mask more often.'

He thought to himself as after the wolf attack he had put the jeweled dagger into his backpack it was when he saw the hawk mask he had gotten from Malo's mart. And using it he had managed to avoid several pitfalls sighing as he fastened it again to his face Link looked outwards and gasped at what he saw as a tall creature that looked and saw a tall grey skinned creature wielding a club fighting several adventurers. He watched as the beast was wounded and sighed as he thought to himself seeing White run ahead moving up he headed towards the city gates .

Link moved carefully and ran at a steady pace before making it to the outer part of the walls after passing by several farms and a river .But he stopped as he passed the stable looking at the horse that was furthest out and at some of the others he tried to see with his mask off . It made Link sigh and think to himself idly.

'I wish I had Epona she would definitely have been someone good to talk to on this journey and coming up here what am I going to do ?Besides what Gerdur told me what can I say?'

He asked himself as he came up to the open road and made his way further and the opening into the other series of gates. As he made his way up he came to the massive stone walls and inwardly remembered the gates of Hyrule castle and how they stood grand and strong but hwo they still succumbed to the TWilgiht forces forming and flaling down from the skies .Tearing their way into the realm of Hyrule via the Twilight and he idly wondered if the dragons would attempt the same trying to crash their way down or burn the place from the shook himself clear and sighed thinking to hsimelf as he saw several guards coming down form the stairs before stopping.

'I shouldn't' think like that this place is heavily armed and these men look a lot better then Hyrule's guards they have to have something to keep a dragon like that away.'

He thought as the in the yellow and black guard spoke.

''Halt! The city is closed with the Dragons about you need to turn back traveler.''

Hearing this Link took out a letter and said to the man.

''I have word from his citizens in Riverwood they need help and I have information on what happened having personally been where they first attacked.''

Hearing this the guard turned and looked at his men before turning back to the Hylian then said with a nod.

''You can go in head straight for the Jarl's hall he is in a council meeting.''

Nodding Link headed up the steps and into the city sighing as he made his way in and wondering just what sort of experience awaited him behind the doors.


	6. Chapter 6

Within the City.

'Well it certainly is different from what I expected but this road should lead me to the Jarl I'm glad I was paying attention, while also avoid bumping into that Imperial soldier and the blacksmith heh was talking to. The Hylian sighed as he made his way past all the business and traversed the stairs bit by bit and made his way up, taking the long climb and then saw the front of the Jarl's palace he sighed as he looked at both guards they said nothing even as he put his hand on the door and took a breath.

'This is it I'm here and I have to talk to essential someone in a rank like Zelda I've got no experience at something like this but here goes if I can fight Zant and Ganon I can do this.'

He thought as he made his way into the inner part of the Jarl's hall and instantly he could hear the sounds of voices and energetic talking moving carefully Link sped up. And approached the inner part of the hall at a modest pace, instantly seeing the three figures he moved forward and instantly the figure on the far right turned and drew her sword as he approached. She was further off then the others and she wore a full leather armor and looked very experienced.

''Halt no one may see Jarl Balgruf at this hour so unless you have at this time so if you have any business I suggest it wait.''

Hearing this the Hylian sighed and took out the letter thinking.

'Best do this now I'd rather than fight her she looks strong and I've never seen her or met her people so I have no idea what she could do.'' He thought as he extended the envelope he said to her.

''I've come with word from Gerdur of Riverun the co owner of them ill in Riverwood the threat of a Dragon is real the people around the area have seen one and request guards for protection from it.''

Hearing this the woman's eyes widened slightly as she put up her sword she took the letter saying to him.

''This had better be true the Jarl does not take word of his people being in danger lightly.''

Before moving back to the Jarl who Link looked at being able to see the man for himself, he also noted he had blonde hair and a jeweled circle like crown. As well as a goatee he had blue eyes that held wisdom that Link knew were a sign of experience. He sighed as the man stopped reading his advisor spoke then.

''Sir what does the letter say Please tell me it isn't anymore of this especially since if we do this the General might take it as a sign of provocation were entering the conflict against him. That we may be joining Ulfric's side especially since you've known him for years.''

Hearing this the Jarl slammed his fist into his throne and said.

''I will not sit idly by while a dragon roams my skies burns down my hold , and freely and slaughters my people. No we settle the matter now Irileth I want you to send a detachment of guards to Riverwood immediately .''

Hearing this she answered bowing and saying.

''Yes my lord.''

Then the jarl looked towards Link and said.

'''Step forward and tell me how did you come by this information?''

Sighing Link looked at the man and bowed his head then said to him.

'' I was there I had been caught up in the ambush zone where Ulfric was captured with his troops I had just got there when I was attacked by three Thalmor agents.''

Shaking his head Balgruuf said.

''I should have known Ulfric was involved but you have done me a great service in telling me this truth and I wish to thank you for delivering this message, here I will send someone to pick up some tokens of my appreciation. But first there is one more thing my court wizard Farengar has been in need of someone to help him with his research he is in the room to the right of you follow me and I will show you to it.''

Jarl Balgruuf said as he got up and walked to the room where much to Link shock several magical pieces were about and a large table with several blue glowing symbols and lines on it with a giant horned skull on top.

At the front at the table with the variety of gems that reminded Link of Ruppees he saw the man he knew the Jarl was talking of as the Jarl spoke to said wizard immediately.

''Farengar I think I've got someone who I think can help you with your work.''

Hearing this the man looked up from the scroll eh was reading and at the jarl the skinny mage saying.

''Excellent hopefully he will be of great help to me.''

Nodding the Jarl left and the mage sighed before looking at the Hylian with a critical eye and sighing.

''You're not a native of Skyrim I'll give you that but that doesn't matter so I bet your wondering what task I have for you. Well nothing overly complicated for a man of your build something simple really , a place with something I need for you to retrieve specifically heading to an underground crypt and retrieve a Stone for me a slab this tall and this wide .It should be within an area by a large Smoot hStone wall with writings on it I need you to go to Bleak Falls Barrows and retrieve them for me any questions?''

Hearing this Link asked him .

''And what dangerous reason has you from going to retrieve it yourself?''

He asked and Farengar chuckled saying to him.

''Not the usual brute or mercenary are you? You really think perhaps you're a mage or a scholar. But regardless of what you are the crypt is rumored to be the ancient resting place of several Nords and Nordic crypts, they tend to have a bad habit of containing Dragur in other words undead ancient warriors who protect the Burial Mounds treasures. And though I am a very capable researcher and a student of the magical arts I lack the aptitude for raiding an ancient dungeon with far more dead then I could put down.''

Hearing this Link sighed as he looked at the man and thought to himself.

'He's a bit smug he reminds me of Zant when Midna described him and how he talked when I saw him but he's not evil .Still I've got a feeling he wouldn't have told me about the burrows if I didn't' ask though.'

Link thought as he said to the man.

''Fine then I'll retrieve the slab but I'd like a reward from you personally as this wasn't in my plan.''

Hearing this the man rolled his eyes then said to him.

''Fine I'll throw in a book with some notes about magic and a spell how's that sound for fair payment? But nothing past the Beginner's threshold.''

Hearing this the Hylian was shocked but hid his emotions well as he said.

''A fair trade I'll be back soon if you can just mark the place on my map.''

Rolling his eyes the man did as asked and then watched the Hylian go saying under his breath.

''I doubt I'll see that one again I don't' know why the Jarl told him to come to me but if he does survive, hmm maybe I'll throw in a soul gem and some enchanting lessons for the boy if he does.''

He said to himself as he went back to his work and writing down details as he worked to decipher a scroll on his desk.


	7. Chapter 7

Wilderness Two miles from White run-Openland.

''Out of the way or I'll Kill you!''

Yelled the man shocking the Hylian out of his stupor turning to meet the foe he blocked his blow with his wooden shield cursing as the axe tried to rip its way into it only for the thick wood to stop the very tip of the axes edge. Then without warning the Hylian said.

''This'll hurt you more than me.''

As he bashed the hilt of his sword into the man's face the slashed twice at the man's legs making him bleed from the swipes , the movements hacking lightly into the flesh and shocking the man .The axe wielder fell to the ground cursing as the sound of .

''Stop stop that man he is a thief!''

Rang out and Link held his sword to the man's throat making him curse as the other man a brown haired man with a pony tail ,vest and white brown pants caught up to them and said to Link.

''Good job catching this thief stranger he stole my families ancestral shield I'm in your debt for this.''

Hearing this Link felt a bit shocked and said to the praise.

''No problem sir he just came out and attacked me I did what anyone else would have done.''

He said trying to downplay the act but the man shook his head.

''No many would have killed him or let him run off but you saved his hide for me when you heard my voice when I could have been his comrade that required courage.''

Hearing this the Hylian nodded and sighed and was shocked as the man handed him an Iron helmet and an amulet.

''Here I've got this helm in a drinking game with a buddy and the amulet from my sister we don't' talk anymore take them.''

Hearing this Link sighed and took them and took off his hat which was similar to the one he had as the hero of time but different and shoved t into his bag. He sighed placing the helmet on and then the amulet and felt something change looking at the man he said.

'"It's supposed to be enchanted to help with stamina a bit not all that much but it suppose to help you recover. Consider it thanks for your help.''

Nodding Link sighed as he then took his blade off the thief's neck and the man took out some rope then he moved over and stood on the man's chest as he crouched down and tied up his hands turning and walking away Link left the area sighing as he wondered what would come up next.

Riverwood-Gerdur's house.

''You did what for me?''

HE asked and Link sighed as he was being stared at by both brother and sister and he said.

''I got you a pardon all crimes forgiven in Whiterun and it's hold you can go anywhere in its borders and not have issue. I got it when I was leaving the Jarl's Hall instead of the other reward he wanted to give me.''

Said Link and the man sighed and then looked at the younger an and smirked then told him.

''You look more like a Nord with that Iron helm on your head Link. You even act like a comrade without needing to be asked but you didn't' need to get me a pardon besides it will not help me if I encounter an Imperial patrol.''

Sighing Link idly remembered some of the words the jarl said about how it may not matter if he ran into an imperial patrol but still the blonde sighed and said.

''I understand that but to be honest I got the pardon because I could use some help , the jarl asked me to help out his court wizard and well he wants me to go to bleak falls barrow and retrieve something for him.''

Hearing this Gerdur said.

''Bleaks falls barrow why? It's an old Nord tomb! Nothing there but corpses and old jars .''

She said and Ralof sighed shaking his head saying.

''No Gerdur remember the legends the ones grandmother used to tell us about some of the ancient Nord priests making Dragurs and hiding treasures, both for themselves and their masters then later on after the priests fell treasures were buried with the Nord kings. ''

Hearing this a look of realization dawned n her face as she said to Link.

''The court wizard wants one of those treasures to try and help put a stop to the dragons doesn't he?''

Sighing Link sighed tapping his foot against the floor then said to her.

''I don't' know but that seems to be the most likely thing as he asked me to go and retrieve a Stone.''

Sighing Gerdur looked at her brother then said to him.

''Go I know you don't like to be cooped up this adventure could be good for you.''

Hearing this the man was shocked and he said.

''But Gerdur for years you've been telling me you wanted me to stop looking for trouble now you want me to go and find it?''

He asked and she said to him simply

''you're a Nord who's been fighting all their life if I asked you to stop you'd just stew besides it's better than letting Link go there by himself .''

Sighing the man looked at Link then sighed and nodded .

''Alright just let me get my old armor and we can go now.''

Smirking Gerdur stepped aside and opened the pantry revealing the man's armor Ralof could only shake his head as she handed him the armor which looked like his storm cloak armor but different and Link said his eyes widening slightly.

''That's town guard armor like the ones in White run isn't it?''

Sighing the man said clearly embarrassed.

''Yeah I won it form a friend in a bet I'm not proud of what I did then but I always wanted to try my hand at being a fighter a warrior so I won it then took it to a man experienced n dyes he then dyed it to match my taste black with white stripes on the scales.''

HE said and Link couldn't help but shake his head as the man wore the armor it was clear the man had done food work and spent time adding the dye to the uniform Link said nothing as the man suited up and then moved out with himself leading the way and Ralof saying goodbye he sighed wondering.

'Just what have I signed myself up for ?'

HE thought as he headed out of town back to the wilderness and off to Bleak Falls Barrow.

Two hours later.

''Hey Ralof wait I think I might have a better way.''

Pausing the Nord looked at him and said holding up the bomb Link had given him.

''I think this is one of the best ways we have save magic and neither of us knows it as far as I know you only have that glowing triangle and the Thief stones blessing.''

He said and then sighed putting down the piece of flint he had and asking him as the blonde had stared him into obliging.

''Well what way do you have?''

Sighing as they sat behind the rock several dozen feet away from the steps being guarded by the very blatant group of bandits who had earlier attacked a merchant screaming for him to give them all he had before the man ran managing to escape. As he thought on this and how they could get past them Link sighed as he pulled out something that was familiar to him and he then said.

''I hope this works as well here as it does home .''

He said and Ralof asked slightly skeptical.

''And how will the grass blade help us if you can make it into an arrow or a knife I'd be very impressed but shouldn't you use something a bit sturdier my friend?''

He asked clearly a bit nervous but not fearful of the bandits ahead instead of responding link took a breath and blew into the familiar piece of green grass. The sound echoing out like a whistle across the area much to Ralof's surprise as Link began to play the bandit closest to them turning his head and looking around standing at the top of the stairs while the others laughed in the distance.

Link finished and Ralof looked at him with a raised eyebrow then said.

''Well friend whatever it is I think we might have to use the bomb instead so if you'd kindly get out your bow while I lit this bomb I can Ysgramor's beard.''

He said shocked as a large bird of prey landed on Links extended arm cawing briefly Link smiled and then said to the bird.

''I can get you something nice if you help me take out that man up there and if you can strike his friends in the eyes would and you can have a hefty piece of meat.''

He said motioning to the man with one hand and then the eyes and the bird then took opened his pack showing a cooked piece of meat before quickly closing it. The large bird looked up at the Hylian and then Ralof watched astonishment as the bird cawed then flew over to the bandits guard cawing loudly and then much to the man's shocks he soon screamed in pain as the hawk raked it's claws against his eyes.

The man howled n agony and the sight of several arrows and two more screams rang out before the bird went wide to the left clearly having avoided their attacks and then came around to behind the rock cawing Link had already reached into his back pack and took out some meat he gotten for the trip from Gerdur. The raptor ate the meat happily and then looked at the Hylian nodding it's head once before cawing and disappearing.

Sighing Link turned around and saw the shocked Ralof shake it off then said.

''How did you do that? And with a piece of grass of all things?''

Sighing Link showed him the grass and said.

''This is called a grass whistle their native to my village I've got several and some seeds from them basically they can be used to attract and call large birds falcons to you .After that it's up to you to offer the bird the respect and food it deserves for a job well done.''

Hearing this Ralof nodded then sighed saying as he took out his axe.

''Then let's go pay the rest of them a visit make the rest of them match their so called friends.''

Nodding Link sighed as they quickly made their way up the stairs and soon more of the bandits met them as they came onto the top three of them began to fire arrows while another four ran at them with weapons Ralof cursed as an arrow grazed his shoulder and Link went into a roll both moving forward with a great fury as the archers stopped and moved behind the pillars.

''I'll carve you to pieces!''

Said the one attacking Link in a hide armor flailing his sword in one hand and an axe in the other while the other man attacking Ralof yelled wielding a great sword.

'''Skyrim is for the Nords!"

Hearing this as he too engaged his enemy dodging to the side and then slashing back and cutting the man's right bicep .

''Yes it is but you're not welcome here anymore Bandit !You low down cowardly scum fight me!"

He yelled while Link calmly fought the man trying to mock him using his Ordon Wood shield to block several frantic slashes before bashing the man's head with the shield then leaping over him he bashed it into his back again as the man's archer friends leapt out launching several arrows at him and making their fellow bandit gasp his mouth coughing up blood as the arrows hit him and Link threw him to the side launching forward with a lunge he let out a yell and did a wide spinning slash cutting deeply into the bodies of both of them the man and women in furred armor they fell back their heads still attached and their chests and armor cut open as they hit the ground .

Turning Link caught sight of Ralof with several cuts with his opponent on his knees looking surprised as Ralof put his foot to his skull and removed his axe. Panting much like his companion he turned to Link and said to him.

''This was definitely a good idea with so many bandits it would have been fool hardy to come alone even for you my friend your strength would have to deal with a lot of numbers. But you definitely would have made it out but I have to say thank you for this experience I haven't had a fight like this real blood pumping in ages.''

Sighing Link could only pant a bit before saying to him.

''No problem Ralof let's just hope the inside isn't filled with them like the outside.''

Nodding wit both men fully recovered Link led the way as they moved into the inner entrance and towards the opening of the temples entrance.


	8. Chapter 8

Inside the Barrow.

''Wait there are more ahead.''

Said Ralof and Link sighed as he pulled out his Boomerang saying to his friend Ralof.

''This is going to knock them on their asses after that we can move in quick and finish them.''

Ralof nodded saying in response.

'"Whenever you're ready friend I am with you all the way.''

He said and taking a deep breath Link raised up his Gale boomerang then launched it instantly it glowed and a tornado erupted ,much to the shock of the bandits by the campfire who stood up and turned to face their attacker only for the campfire to fire up and burst outwards. Both blondes winced form their position as the fire burst upwards and engulfed the bandits making them flail and scream , right before they began unsheathing their weapons and moving at them howling and grunting in agony one of the bandits an older bald head man with green skin much to Links skin yelled.

''You've got guts !But I want to see them on the outside not in you!''

He yelled as he struck with his great sword at Link who leap back before leaping forward and striking with a stab the man crushed grunting before backing handing Link who rolled then dodged a wide slash cursing as the tip of the man's sword slashed at his shoulder , before he rolled under him the turned quickly leaping up he leapt up in a spin slashing the back of the man's neck making him let out a loud burst of breath in exhaustion as he fell. As he did Ralof slashed one of the fur wearing bandits in the chest before pulling out as the man fell limp and yelling , out to the woman who tried to cut him with her sword as he blocked and struggled with her before throwing off her sword then cutting down he said.

''Is that all you've got ! The Imperials cadets swing better on the field then you!''

He said as he took out his axe form the leather hide wearing bandit and sighed taking a few breaths he turned to his friend and said.

''They didn't' make it easy did they even when two of them dropped as they charged the others tried to make up for it.''

Sighing Link said to him.

''Yes but were here that large open circle has to lead to the inner parts of the barrow and the crypts.''

He said pointing to the large circular entrance by some torch stands and Ralof nodded then said.

''True but we should be careful these old Nord mounds have traps and puzzles to them at times we should be careful heading in.''

Nodding both Link and the man eased their way down the dank smell making the Hylian wrinkle his nose in disgust as it hit him, and Link was idly reminded of his descent into the Water Temple. He sighed as he and Ralof made their way along the stone path with more and more stone being placed to from the crypt as they went along. And then after passing by several decrepit tables they saw someone at the bottom of a long slope of earth walk into the next area .Seeing this Link said to Ralof as he notice him about to run down.

''Let's wait and see what happens this guy might know something the others didn't' to get through here there seems to be a switch he's about to pull.

Nodding Ralof moved down the slope slowly and at the opening where both Link and Ralof watched the man who already seemed bleeding , and deeply injured grab and pull the lever instantly several darts came out hissing from the openings in the wall and ceiling hitting the place where he stood .An eerie green mist poured from the darts as the man swayed glowing green briefly before hitting the ground dead.

Looking at his friend Ralof said to him.

''I'm glad you stopped me clearly the picture stones of the animals needs a certain pattern to work.''

Looking at them Link said .

''Yeah and I think I found the pattern here let me try this .''

HE said swapping the symbols of the hawk whale and Snake to match the puzzle of Snake ,Snake ,Whale which immediately got the gate to open after they tried the combination.

Instantly the metal bars moved upwards and the way was cleared Link sighed as he took the path first , this time Ralof saying nothing as they made their way deeper into the barrow. Moving forward Link saw a chest and sighed throwing his boomerang forward moving through the chest area while nothing happened. Sighing he turned to Ralof and said to him.

''There's a chest think there's a trap inside it?''

Ralof shook his head saying.

''No if anything the path would be filled with the trap that could have been in the chest you should take whatever is inside for yourself I'll be fine with my armor and axe.''

Nodding Link sighed as he looked in the chest and smirked turning to Ralof and saying.

''You sure you don't want this Axe it looks better than yours?''

Moving over the man sighed and said to Link as he dropped his Iron axe picking up the steel one.

''Ha ha Link very funny someone must have been here after the original owners past and left it here wouldn't be surprised if a private expedition has been here a hundred years ago.''

The man said and nodding Link sighed taking out some potion bottles two red ,two blue and a green one and he heard Ralof say.

''Those are potions red is health, Blue Magicka as the mages call their energy to cast their spells and the last is a Nords best friend Stamina potions helps when you're fighting a lot of foes up close.''

HE said as he swung his new steel axe in practice Link sighed as he found a book that had a spell on it reading '' **Mage light** '' sighing as he took it he opened it and felt something spark in him as the first words on the book glowed brightly and the phrase.

'' **You who are worthy and hold the gift read these words to receive this key-Luminos-Glove-Maker's-Fling. From either in mind or mouth to receive this thing.''**

Sighing Link said the words in his head and felt the books letters begin to glow then burn before bursting once then returning to normal .Sighing he saw a new name of the spell appear below in a box and he said in his head.

'Mage light.'

And instantly as he thought on the spells description he felt something flow within him the Triforce glowed revealing it and the thieves guild signal, as he held his hand it instinctively moved and as he flexed his fingers a ball formed in the palm of his hand. Ralof whistled a bit and said to him in a semi shocked voice.

''So you can use magic eh? That'll come in handy a shame it wasn't' something better like a fireball but still we can be picky about what the gods have enabled us to find.''

Ralof said and Link nodded putting the book into his bag he sighed as they went to the right and instantly Link stopped hearing a sound, he sighed as he took out his hawk mask and put it on. Link stopped then took out his bow and sighed laying it down then using the mage light spell throwing it down into the staircase as he quickly grabbed his bow and waited .

'I see them be ready their small land fast I'll try and kill what I can .''

Link said firing his bow off several times the sound of loud shrill animalistic shrieking was heard before it died down hearing it Ralof said.

''I thought you were a foresworn a native reachman with that mask but I see that isn't the case does it have an enchantment to strengthen your eyesight ?''

He asked and Link sighed saying to him.

''It makes seeing long distances easier or seeing fuller images in a sharper more clear way for the ones closest to me. In all honesty I haven't really started using the second function all that much until recently.''

Nodding the Nord sighed as he made his way down the staircase with Link having removed is hawk mask and firing another lit orb for them to see ,Link then shuddered as he saw what he had shot up close .The corpses of the vile rat creatures was not something he had expected he sighed as they then made their way to a new part of the barrow , this part covered by webs and he faintly could hear the sound of something moving and several frantic yells sighing he turned to his fellow adventurer and said.

''Ralof there's something in there it's moving real fast too and someone is yelling I can't hear what they're saying over the scurrying.''

Hearing this the man shuddered saying.

''Bes to use your bombs then it's likely a Frostbite spider possibly more the none they're same as the ones we have fought before hmm damn we need to cut through these webs before going on.''

The man said as they arrived to the webbed entrance to the barrows more inner parts sighing Link took his sword and leapt up coming down with a strong slash down on the webs and cutting through them all in an instant.

Then the Hylian drew his bow and though as he tied a bomb to it and lit it.

'Just what's going to come out.'

He thought before yelling out .

''Damn that's a lot It's Bigger!"'

Link yelled seeing the spider at least four times the size of the other ones he saw and dwarfing the Goma he fought at the temple of Time. He quickly let lose the arrow as the beast dropped on the ground hissing and trying to spit streak of venom at them , naturally making both men move into the safety of their cover in the burrows hall just outside the entrance before the giant spider. The spider let out a shrill hiss as the bomb exploded blasting it into pieces and destroying it as it s body fell and stayed limp burning in a pyre on the ground.

Seeing this Ralof said to Link.

''Shoot it with an arrow to make sure it's dead.''

Sighing but understanding his friends caution he did so and the unmoving body of the spider merely took the hit as it burned in a fiery death a voice yelled.

''BY Vivec's balls that was terrible was that Destruction magic!''

The voice asked and both Ralof and Link sighed as they went in and saw the one who spoke a Dunmer as Link learned their name was, after having asked some questions with Ralof obliging him with answers while on their journey .The Dunmer man was wearing a helmet and stuck in a mess the man saw them and spoke.

''Hey you two !Great work killing that spider now let me down.''

Hearing this Ralof spoke up and said.

''Hold on friend we need a way to move on ahead and though you're not the best person to ask we need to know is there a way up ahead?''

''Yes I know the markings the claws edges the walls ahead wit he secret locks I know all about them if you let me down I can help you both out.''

Hearing this Ralof turned to him then said.

''It's up to you should we let the their go or find another way?''

Sighing the Hylian looked at the man and said to him.

''We will let you go but if your run I will kill you now you will empty your pack and pockets of everything clear?''

HE asked as he had heard the man grumbling under his breath before he spoke the man shocked cursed then said.

''Fine just let me down.''

Nodding Link said to him.

''I heard you say you'll run when we release you can still flee but only after you open up and shake out everything you have then you can go .''

Cursing the man said.

''Stupid Altmer freak damn you few have hearing that good fine it's a fair deal .''

Ralof nodded as Link looked at him and then with two quick slashes the man was down grunting the man looked up and glared at Link reaching in his pockets before dropping everything , and taking off the pack on his hip and dropping it. The pack hit the ground with a clink and the man moved to leave ,however Link put his hand on the man's chest and heard him cursed as Link reached not his armor and took out a red book the Hylian saying.

''You should have tucked it in deeper ''

Hearing this the man sneered then growled at the young blonde shoving his way past him he said.

''You'll regret this one day crossing me Arvell the Swift! You think you've won boy? You think you've got the power of the Nords for yourself? Please even with this one helping you ; you'll never survive the trials ahead I'll return to pick at what your corpse has left later!''

He yelled as he ran off and Link sighed shaking his head as both he moved forward Ralof followed him and the two made their way further into the area .


	9. Chapter 9

The Barrows.

''The next part looks like it

S a tomb which means Dragur if were unlucky we should be ready they hate fire so if you can use the bombs or light your arrows on fire that might be just what we need.''

Nodding the two moved forward and as they stepped near the crypts instantly the eye sockets of the nearest corpses glowed and snarls rang out as the sound echoed outwards .Then much like Ralof predicted more soon joined it as the man in one of the resting spots climbed out of the walls carved nook , and ten rose up brandishing an axe he s then quickly turned and howled in anger at the two adventurers. Right before charging taking out his bow Link quickly struck the piece of flint he had against the arrows shaft igniting it and then fired.

The undead man took the hit and stubbed howling as his body was soon caught ablaze as he tried to grab and rip out the arrow lighting him on fire, Ralof rushed forward and yelled a mighty battle cry as he slashed and jammed is axe into the undead beings head making it gasp out in pain before the glow faded from its eyes and the Dragur fell back dead.

'"Watch out Ralof more are rushing in! But I've got your back.''

Link said launching another arrow into the nearest dragur making him fly back a bit then hit the ground as he was shot in the head Link cursing pulled out a bomb but soon quickly shoved it back as the dragur leapt up and came at him . Making the Hylian cursed as he pulled out his shield and bashed the Dragur in the face staggering it as he unsheathed his sword and gave a wide slash the beast howled n pain as it let out a wield slash cutting Link's forearm. However the Hylian had already stabbed straight into the beasts skull making itself go limp and the light flash out and flare form it's eyes as the glow died. Seeing more coming Ralof reared his arm back then did a wide side slash before leaping back towards link then saying as he moved closer.

''I think we could use a bomb here Link I'll hold them off if you can get one out.''

Sighing as he struck the flint the Hylian had already begun to light on and said.

''Heads up Ralof!''

Ralof ran further backwards cursing as one of the undead thrust out his arm and launched a stream of icy cold at the man which briefly hit his shoulder .However Ralfo smirked as the dragur stopped the icy stream now joined by his comrades who all looked down at the small hissing object, just as the fuse was fully engulfed by the flames and the bomb exploded. The howls of rage rang out but the bodies of the undead still erupted into a burst of flames Link sighed as he unsheathed is sword and Ralof laughed making the Hylian raise an eyebrow and look at the man confused the man only shook his head and said.

''I never get tired of watching one of those bombs go off I'd like to get some myself sometime do you think an alchemist can help you make some more here?''

Ralof asked an Link hearing this raised an eyebrow then said to him.

''I'm not sure but I'll have to see when we get back to Whiterun maybe you never know they definitely are useful though.''

Said Link as Ralof nodded and the two continued on to the deeper sections making it through the traps , and new landscapes while fighting the dragurs with fire arrows and leading them into the traps. Before both made it deeper down within the barrow and to the long wide open entrance with carved pictured walls. Seeing the work Ralof let out a low whistle then said out loud.

''Marvelous the works of my ancestors ancient Nords own works these pictures Gerdur would love looking at them in her home a shame we don't' have a painter here.''

He said and Lin sighed before thinking to himself.

'Maybe there's another way it'd be a good way to thank her but for now let's see what I can do with this wait a minute those points on the middle they look like –the claw!'

Link thought as he took out the claw then looked at it seeing the symbols the Owl ,moth , and lastly a bear. Sighing he noticed the different segment then put his hand on it and moved it with some effort to the right smirking the Hylian turned to Ralof and said.

''I think I've got it I need to match the symbols on the claw to the ones on the door then we can get moving.''

Nodding Ralof said back to his friend.''

''Good once we do that we can see just what it takes for us to get out of here mostly in one piece.''

Sighing Link finished aligning the stones then took the claw and tried to force the claw points in with them refusing to budge until he looked then sighed; as he began pushing it up after taking out the points then placing it in and pressing it inwards. Instantly as if a switch was turned the stone segments began to move and realign in several circular motions, much to both men's shock as they lined up one by one before they all showed the symbol of an owl before the doors came down.

Both men stood ready Link with a bomb in hand and the flint and Ralof with his axe as they slowly moved into the cave like area spikes of earth Stalagmites and their opposites everywhere with a few caskets strewn about .As they moved forward Link said to Ralof.

''Duck!''

And the Nord quickly did so as a swarm of bats made their way out of the cave passed them and out to the way they came he sighed saying.

''This must be the last section which means we just need to get in and out grab this slab that wizard wants and we should be able to ease on out eh?''

Ralof said with a smile though Link could tell he was joking to lighten up the mood the Hylian was on guard and nervous and as they approached closer , to the elevated area and nothing happened .They soon saw a large wall engraved with all kinds of words while an altar ,chest and casket all laid at the side Link then moved to the altar and saw a dark pink purple like bottle and picked it up and heard Ralof said.

''Lucky find that's poison putting it on the blade makes for some nasty surprises. But besides that it would seem our friend over here isn't getting up like the others something must have gone wrong when his funeral rites were prepared .''

Sighing Link searched the chest and immediately saw several items some large germs which he put in his pack a sword much like the blades the dragurs used he took it too then some ingots of varying types he sighed taking the orange black , and two silver ingots. Then he sighed and turned to his friend and said as he threw him a medium sack of gold and took the slightly smaller one .

''It looks like the stone isn't here which means it's either in that casket or somewhere else.''

Ralof took the sack and put it in his pouch then sighed saying.

''Looks like it might be a dead end those caskets are probably sealed tight possibly by magic we can try together to open one but I cant' say it'll work.''

Nodding Link moved closer towards him then saw the wall glow and then felt a need to go closer he moved closer to the wall and saw a single word on the wall glowing , and then he felt the back of his hand glow he held it outwards as he came in front of the wall not hearing anything around him .As the glowing seemed to increase and the area around him darken the triforce glowed brighter than he had seen it save the time he had fought Ganodorf with princess Zelda and watched as the word and the glow burst outwards into a large blue tide of energy forming like a slim wave of a river the sound of voices chanting could be heard as this went on and then the energy began twisting several times and then flowing into the tri force the golden glow spreading to it as a loud roar like that of a dragons was heard the energy went fully into it then the Triforce glowed showing the symbol of the thieves statue and just under it the emblem of a Dragon roaring openly its tail curved around above the thief and ending with it biting its tail showed its wings flapped outwards as it did.

He sighed as this happened the voices ended and then the sound of a casket flying off echoed into both of their ears as a dragur rose up out of the casket .The undead growled at them and rose up Ralof cursing.

''Shit it's an overlord one of the tougher Dragur classes well need to work together to take it down Link. Link do you hear me wait what are you doing?''

He asked as Links Triforce symbol glowed and the young man's eyes had a light blue glow to them he took a deep breath and shouted.

'' **RO DAH''**

Link yelled and the Dragur did the same as two blue forces of energy clashed into each other battling for dominance Link's one out, smashing into the Dragurs chest and making him fly threw a stalagmite and into a wall the dragur slid down the caves wall and hit the ground landing on the steps before howling with rage and getting back up stalking towards them Link's eyes flared in their glow but he howled the words again this time the Dragur was smart and rolled under the blast before rising up and saying the same words Ralof leapt to the side while Link was hit in the chest, flying back and hitting the word wall before he got off the ground quickly then ran forward the blue glow gone and in its place were the eyes Ralof was used to seeing dark blue not the overlapping blue pouring out of his sockets with energy.

The young man sighed ash e took out his bow and launched several arrows the last being one he tied a bomb to as he fell lit it on fire he let it fly and hit the dragur head on in the head, this time though unlike the previous arrow shots that was when it ended. The blast erupted shaking the cave and the Dragur collapsed falling back his armor signed and blasted open along with the head on his shoulders hitting the ground was a single Stone slab in the shape of a Pentagram , one which looked ancient moving up to him and picking up the slab Link sighed ash e placed it into his bag and then turned to his friend Ralof and said.

''Looks like out quest is complete.''

Nodding Ralof sighed then put up his axe and said.

''You know I was looking forward to trying to help you best that thing but I can't say I blame you for using a bomb still might want to pick up the sword it looks like its enhanted.''

Sighing Link did so and winced as he noticed singed marks on the blade then thought.

'I got lucky I could have destroyed the stone with that bomb if he didn't' have it in the lower part of his armor rather than the top where his armor locks on I need to be more careful when retrieving things in the future.'

HE thought as both men turned away and headed upwards as Ralof pointed out a handle Link twisted the device and pushed it in and their exit formed quickly giving them the way out back to the sunlight and an 3scape from the dreary Bleak Falls Barrow.


	10. Chapter 10

Whiterun-Current Time.

''I still say this is a bad idea Link pardon or not there are Imperial sympathizers here.''

Link could see his friend Ralof pull the hood one they had picked off of the scavenger that had attacked them over his head further , as the two walked in through Whiteruns main gate. The younger man couldn't' help but think as he heard him say it and said despite knowing he had a point.

''True but not everyone is looking for Stormcloaks to sell out.''

He said in a lower voice to lessen the chance of someone else hearing them as they stopped and watched some men with hoods ,vest and curved swords speak to the guard who said.

''Look I haven't seen this woman now stop disturbing the peace we've gotten several complaints about you already and soon you'll have to stay out the gates if you harass anymore citizens.''

The leader of the men merely held up his hands and said.

''We only wish to find this woman that's all sir she's a criminal were here to capture.''

Shaking his head the guard once more began to argue with them as the two passed by the group and made their way over the little bridge into the market. Ralof said to his friend noticing his curiosity.

''Those were red guards their a tough strong lot that live mostly in Hammerfell in their multiple kingdoms which frequently fight each other , to be honest if they united we'd have a lot of trouble well Cyrodil would if they didn't' use their agents to make sure they stayed nice and divided.''

The man said and Link inwardly groaned at this he liked his friend but sometimes he swore Ralof could be a lot more paranoid about things then he was.

'And I survived an invasion from beings from a different realm, When I was coerced by Midna ,or Fought Zant or his puppets ,neither when I had to fight princess Zelda who nearly tricked me when Ganodorf controlled her ,and deal with the fiasco of fighting Ganondorf himself .Especially since it was right after I thought he had killed Midna. But you still don't see me looking at everything and pointing at it with suspicion when it comes to powerful figures.'

Link thought as they passed by the merchants selling their wares Link made a special note to look over a few of the objects they had available when he came back through . Then he began observe the design of the Jarl's hall slowly as they made their way further up the stairs and then moved to the staircase of the Jarl's Hall. Soon enough both entered the man's hall and just after a loud voice rang out and said something in a thunderous tone that confused them. However moving on to the Jarl's throne the man looked a bit shocked but shook himself out of it and looked upon them and said.

''Good you have returned no doubt with what Farengar sent you for he is in the same room you left him in researching once again his lore .Talk to him and I will be most grateful for having helped him achieve his goal.''

Nodding once and bowing slightly to the man Link moved with Ralof behind him to the next room where Farengar was talking to someone with a brown hood and leather armor.

''You see the terminology is clearly form the first Era maybe even sooner! I'm convinced this is a copy of a much older text. Oh it's you !good and ah is that the Dragon stone of Bleak Falls Barrow good work .Good work you really are a cut above the usual Brutes the Jarl sends my way .''

Link repressed a scowl as he said to the man.

''So what are you going to do with that Stone because I hope it is important.''

Hearing this Ralof said and stepping in with his friend saying.

''Yeah !The damn thing was guarded y Dragur a lot of Dragur and they had an overlord t you know the damn thing mothers say roam the countryside looking for children to conscript in the bedtime stories. I think my friend here deserves a damn good reward for fighting him even with my help he had an enchanted sword and the Voice like the Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak can do to match.''

Hearing this Farengar hummed then said.

''Interesting that he would have use of the Thu'um I'll have to make note of that and cross reference , that but yes I believe something can be arranged for the difficulties in procuring this. But this is where your work ends and my begins sadly the work of the mind is grossly undervalued in the lands of Skyrim especially when it involves the academic branch of history.''

Hearing this Link yawned a bit and nodded to that statement making the man smile while Ralof huffed and muttered under his breath about ''cheap'' wizards making the man scowl lightly. Then he began turning to his associate who seemed amused and said.

''So it would seem your information was right and now we have our friend here to thank for bringing this interesting piece to us.''

Turning to him the woman said to him after looking at him for a bit.

''You went into Bleak falls Barrow fought the dragur an overlord their equivalent of a captain and come out alive nice work. Send me a copy when you decipher it Farengar.''

The wizard nodded and nearly spoke however Irileth the Jarls commander quickly came in yelling the man's name saying.

''Farengar the Jarl needs your assistance! It is urgent a dragons been sighted nearby.''

Hearing this Farengar said excitedly.

''Oh! A dragon where was it sighted? This is so exciting ! What was it doing !When did it become noticed?''

Hearing this she said to him.

''We don't' know but the Jarl needs your assistance. You should come to your work helping him shows you've got skill we might need it. As for your questions Farengar we don't' even know if we can stop the damn thing if it decides to come and attack the hold we need your help.''

Nodding the Wizard came to the other part of the room the woman staying by the work and Ralof saying to Link .

''I think we should head into the other room this might involve us more then we know.''

Link cursed and said under his breath his eyes widening as he said as they entered the other room.

'' Shit the Stone they might know we have taken it form the barrow.''

Hearing this the wizard looked at them his eyes widening as Irileth spoke again.

''Tell them what you told me .''

She said to the guard and he said.

''Jarl it's a dragon we saw him coming from south it was fast ,faster than anything I've ever seen.''

The jarl stood and moved in front of him facing the man and asked.

''What was it doing was it attacking the watch tower?''Shaking his head the guard said

''No it was just circling over head when I left and when I saw it I came straight there to inform you my Jarl.''

The guard said and the man put his hand on the other mans shoulder and said.

''Thank you I thank you for moving so quickly to give me this news head to the barracks get some food and mead into you . Irileth I need you to gather some guards and head to the watch tower to support the men there, I know you are strong but I have to ask please do not fail me. My friend I need to ask for your help for my people since you survived Helgen I need you to go with Irileth and help her with this task you survived the dragon there and your strength has shown with you passing the task Farengar gave you. So I must ask will you help Irileth defeat this beast and drive it form my lands?''

He asked and Link looked at Ralof who looked grim but nodded clamping his hand on his shoulder, and showing his support Link nodded then said to the man.

''Of course Jarl Balgruuf I would be honored to help in this task.''

He said and the Jarl smiled nodding as Ralof who had already let go of Links shoulder cracked his knuckles the man said.

''Good I want you all to leave immediately and meet Irileth at the watch tower Farengar mark on his map and then head with them to confront this beast.''

''But my Jarl my research. On second thought understood my Jarl I hear and obey your will, no doubt it will take you sometime so I will lead both Link and his friend to the Watch tower .''

Irileth shook her head then said.

''Fine very well then but don't' take forever I'll go gather the men you all move ahead we should be there soon enough , I'm only bringing the ones with most endurance from the guards with me for this one.''

She said and the Jarl nodded as Farengar, Ralof ,Link moved outside with Irileth already going on ahead each having their minds on the dragon and the threat they would have to face ahead of them .

Watchtower Thirty minutes Later.

Ralof and Link stiffened as they looked at the flaming remains of several part of the towers extensions as they moved forward , four guards came out and the one with a horned helmet spoke up.

''Thank goodness you all are here that damned dragon ran off after circling about and launching some blasts ,strong bursts of fire they were to weakened the tower extensions . The damn dragon did it right before he moved in and raked them off with his feet. That one's a smart nasty beast with a bone to pick he killed three of our men but I think he's gone for now.''

The man said just then a roar rang out and Link groaned grabbing his head Ralof looked at his friend and said.

''Are you alright Link?''

Shaking his head the Hylian said.

''Yeah I'm just fine.''

He said and the voice of Irileth said as the guards movedu p in position with her.

''Good because I don't' want anyone here getting sick all of a the second guessing about this thing real or not , whether it breaths fire or ice doesn't' matter we need to stop this thing now.''

Nodding the guard opened his mouth to speak but soon stopped as another roar far closer echoed over the horizon and Irileth cursed saying.

''Everyone prepare yourselves spread out , we don't' know which direction this thing is going to come from and I want you ready Farengar . I want you to use any spells you can disrupt that thing anything to throw it off its edge or distract it would be fine.''

Smiling the Man nodded and said.

''I definitely can do that Irileth I'll shroud these parts of the tower and make it seem like were on the other side that way you all can get the drop on it.''

Hearing this one of them en the last one who was still in the tower looked to the right and said as he stepped out .

''Kyraneth save us here he comes again!''

Link cursed as he held his head and heard a voice saw mixed into the roar of the dragon.

'' **Foolish mortals! You dare try to oppose Mirmulnir! The ninety Eighth Brother of Alduin!Such magic does not work on me!''**

''Ninety Eighth brother of Alduin? Damn I think he can see us!''

Said Link as the group readied themselves to fight the group the Dragon letting loose a torrent of fire in their direction. Farenghar cursed under his breath as he held up his hands breathing deeply then release several orbs of ice outwards which rammed into the stream of fire he yelled behind him to the group.

''Everyone move!"'

As his attack held but began to crack the group moved out of the way as the ice spell collapsed then burnt to ash as it was destroyed by the torrent of fire , Farengar grumbled a bit before launching several strong lightning bolts one at a time at the dragon. Some of them hit the dragon as it flew in a pattern making it roar as it tried to evade them as the guards and Irileth pelted it with Arrows from a distance .Link had his bow out and put his hawk mask on rearing it back as he looked through the holes and saw the dragons head , the point of Links arrow drawn back as the Hylian let out his breath he waited until he turned back around and tried to breath in again and then let his arrow fly .

The dragon let out a howl as Links arrow flew and drove into its eye Ralof saying as the dragon screamed.

''I think your arrows got him right where we want him! Damn looks like he's coming in for a more personal fight .''

Hearing this from the Nord and seeing it come around and fly low getting ready to land as Irileth yelled out.

'"Everyone get ready to take him on up close Farengar block the fire he's going in for a landing strike then.''

Farengar launched a large flurry of cold magic at the dragon with one larger orb of ice flying the beast let out a roar yelling .

'''' **FIRE INFERNO SUN! Burn you foolish mortals Burn!''**

Link's focused as he heard the dragons words and took out his bombs as the dragon seeing his spell not working turned n mid air and swiped smashing the stronger ice boulder to pieces as it landed letting out a hiss as it lunged for them.

'' **You are brave mortal enemies your defeat will bring me great honor but your foolishness dooms you!"'**

He yelled as the guards charged three of them armed with swords and shields another with a great axe right behind them Irileth took out her sword . Then she formed and used magic in her opposite hand to launch several sparks at the dragon while Farengar drunk a potion then formed more lightning to his fingers and quickly began launching more individual bolts shocking the beast , as it lunged forward grabbing one of the guards in the beasts teeth .The teeth gripping deeply and the blood running down on his shoulder the man cried out as his ribs and shoulder were dug into deeply by its teeth. But the others were not idle one man slashed at the dragons cheek digging into it, right before the dragon smacked him away with its left wing before flinging the mauled guard with its mouth away .The beast then roared before thrusting it's head down then upward into the other shield and sword wielding guards body making him cry out as he flew back.

The dragon then turned to locks its gaze with the Hylian Howling as the scale helmet guard dug a two handed axe into the scales along the side of its chest , the man leaping back as a large Ice ball hit the Dragon in the chest just as Link finished trying the last of his bombs to several arrows . Ralof then saw his friends chance as he lit his arrows Irileth and Farengar were once more flinging spells at the beast Irileth launching sparks and Farengar some Ice spikes .Both of which it tried to overwhelm with another rust of flame all of them moved out of the way from and avoided . Seeing the beast distracted now as Farengar threw an ice storm at the beast forcing it to pull up its wings to guard as it just finished breathing fire at the men. Ralof ran around to the back of the beast and saw its tail he said with a loud yell.

''This is for all the innocents your friend killed and you've killed!"'

He yelled coming down on the tail with his axe and chopping deeply to the thinnest smallest part of the tail just above the tip. The beast howled in agony rearing back and snapping it's jaws trying to devour the Nord who promptly leapt back before the dragon began screeching and leaping into the sky as an explosion over took it's chest , it tried to fly away but coughed up blood and screeched as another explosion overtook it .Ralof watched with eager eyes as the beast hit the earth another arrow meeting it's body as its death yell rang throughout the land.

However the beast let out one final roar as it looked at Link.

'' **Dovahkin! No worse you are not of Tamriel! you are not of this world damn you interloper damn you!''**

The dragon cried before dying and then much to their shock bursting into wreaths of flames as it flesh deteriorate as it died.


	11. Chapter 11

'' **Interloper .'**

Link shuddered as he heard the word again in his mind as he watched the men still getting over the shock the dragon's soul as the guard had called , then th energy had entered him and he had absorbed it through the Triforce on his hand much to the others shock. Irileth didn't' care she was happy the dragon was dead but the two of the Nords seemed a bit wary while the scale helmeted one was spouting off facts about the dragon born excitedly and talking about how he seemed to be it .Ralof said nothing just clapping him on the back and then said to him simply.

''Doesn't matter you saved a lot lives helping to take out the dragon.''

Hearing that statement make Link sigh and feel as if it really was worth the looks not of adoration but of fear he got form the guards who promptly seemed as if they were ashamed.

Irileth however merely said.

''At least we know we can kill them these dragons are definitely not immortal and dragonborn or not I'm grateful for the help you've given us Link was it?''

Nodding the young man saw her hand and sighed ash e shook it the woman giving him a brief nod before turning to the guards then saying.

'"Alright people I want you all to heado n ahead to the nearest village ask them if they've seen any other signs of dragons . I'll head back to Whiterun discuss guard patrols with the Jarl and to get him up to speed, we need to make sure this does not happen to more of our lands.''

She said pointing at the watch tower the men nodded as the guards dispersed Ralof then looked at link and just as Irileth said she would meet them at the city then he said to his friend.

''I have to say those bombs really are a godsend, but besides that I don't have much to say except I have to ask you this Link what's wrong?''

Link looked shocked and at this the man chuckled and said.

''Did you think all that time spent fighting Imperials I wouldn't pick up on others emotions.''

Shaking his head thinking to himself.

'Of course you would but it's probably better just to say this.'

Link thought as he said to his friend as they walked further along the path to right one and coming up to where they could see the distant city coming closer and closer he said.

'' It's sort of a long story I don't' think you'd really want to hear it right after fighting a dragon.''

Hearing this Ralof said to the younger man.

''Nonsense! But it does sound like something we can talk about after a nice long drink of mead and some food in our bellies.''

The man said laughing as Links stomach groaned as if in agreement with the man making the Hylian say in agreement.

''I can't say I disagree with that so just what sort of things can we get from Whiterun to eat?''

Smirking the man said to him.

''Ah I think I'll let you figure it out on your own besides have the fun of trying new things to eat is from trying them yourself .''

Link could only shake his head at the answer the Nord had given him as they made their way onwards to Whiterun.

Inside the City.

''There you two are I've finished my report to the Jarl he wants you to come see him immediately.''

Ralof frowned then said to Irileth.

''After fighting ab east like that you ocudl adt least let us go gets some mead.''

Smirking Irileth said to him .

''Right I forgot you storm cloaks love a good drink before ,after and if it wasn't' dangerous during battle.''

She said with a smirk and Ralof said .

''At least I use my blade and not magic!''

Smirking back at him she said.

''Yes and look where that got you no bow so you could only stand and wait to hit the dragons tail when it landed a very big contribution.''

She said and Ralof had frowned for a second before the frown left and smile took its place the man the man laughing a bit and he said.

''Your alright I might not like the Altmer but your people are the only elves I like the common people not them posh folk living in their noble houses.''

Raising an eyebrow she asked him.

''You have something against the orcs?''

Chuckling he shook his head no and said.

''Last I checked they don't' consider themselves Mer anymore not the majority from what I heard from one of them an acquaintance of mine. Still you can't honestly blame us for wanting to grab a meal Jarl's orders or not a rest is needed after that experience.''

Hearing this Irileth nodded saying.

''My orders were to just tell you the Jarl needed to see you I'd advise you refresh yourselves later but it's your choice.''

She said as she exited through the gates some guards coming from the left side of the entrance and following her back out Link looked to Ralof and said.

''Looks like we're going to see the Jarl Ralof look on the bright side absence makes the heart grow fonder they say.''

Ralof looked at his friend then said letting out a breath as he did and said.

''I'm sure they meant love not food Link but I get your point I've waited this long so we won't have any more problems, I can wait to get a bit to eat and some sweet mead.''

Nodding Link chuckeld at his friend looking at the Inn and mouthing.

'Soon I'll have a damn good drink.'

Link could only wonder just what sort of food they'd be eating after they met with the jarl.

Jarl's Hall-Throne room.

''There you are the Jarl has been waiting for you , you shodul speak with him immediately.''

Link frowned at the snappish tone of the over dressed bald man in front of them and Link could tell Ralof liked it less as he muttered.

''Damn Imperial brown noser.''

If Jarl Balgruuf heard this he ignored it as he said to them.

''Good your both back Irileths tells me you both did well to help us quell the dragon but especially you Link was it ?You've done White run a great service in helping to quell the dragons attack and for that I thank you. However I must ask , did something strange happen at the tower?''

Link looked the Jarl in the eyes then said as he could tell the man did into ask out of deception.

''Yes I had ended up absorbing some kind of energy from the dragon after we defeated it.''

Hearing this the man said in shock.

'' Ysgramor's beard so it's true the Greybeards really were summoning you the abbot was right the man who is one of the last herein Whiterun to know their tongue meaning has told me they are calling for you.''

Hearing this Link was confused while Ralof said at his side.

''By Talos for them to do that I knew you were different Link and I know of the Thu'um but for them to call you to train you in it themselves when Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak had to go and visit them himself well it is truly an honor, they are a reclusive order of monks trained in using the power the word ability you used in the caves .''

Hearing this Link was shocked and Jarl Balgruf nodded saying to him.

''That is a very good way to sum up their existence Ralof of River wood, I've heard of you relax you have been in my city and stood before me once before I will not arrest or persecute you .Your fight is with the Empire and as long as the storm cloaks leave White run be I have no intention of pursuing them in anyway aggressively.''

Hearing this Ralof calmed down and nodded saying.

''Good I didn't come this far looking for a fight Jarl Balgruuf especially not you not a man whose only fault is siding with the Imperials who serve the Thalmors needs.''

Sighing the Jarl said to the man.

''I too am pained by the Emprie's choice but it's a choice made in a less then pleasant climate the Great war was going badly, we had a major victory near the end but in all honesty it couldn't be maintained . The Thalmor had the advantage the momentum had shifted too greatly I should know I fought then as a young man.''

Hearing this Ralof nodded then said.

''True Jarl Ulfric talked about your bravery himself amongst our men when he too served the Empire in his elite Strike group.''

Balgruuf leaned back in his chair shaking his head as he said.

''He would remember that he probably knows I'm not a fan of the Thalmor either if you're telling me this.''

Hearing this Ralof looked the jarl in the eyes and said to the man.

''He sympathizes with you for the losses you had brought n you by the war.''

Shaking his head he said to him.

''If that is so I need no pity in these regards I've made peace with what has happened , but enough about the past we are here in the present Stormcloak friend or not you Link have done a great service for my people .As Jarl I here by name you Thane of White run !The greatest honor I can give to you under my powers. I assign you Lydia Carthall as your personal Housekral as well as a weapon from my personal armor y to serve as you badge of honor the symbol of your power in my realm. Now excuse me I have matters to discuss with my brother steward at this time , but if you have any questions please ask Lydia she should be resting at the front of the hall after her personal training.''

Nodding Link turned with Ralof following back to the entrance where a young woman in medium armor waited for both of them her shield and sword on her back she stood and bowed her head to Link then said.

'' I am at your service my Thane I have gotten prior word of Balgruuf to give my sworn oath to you and my blade with it.''

Hearing this Link raised an eyebrow then asked her confused.

'"Sworn oath? And what does it mean for you to be my Housekarl.''

Hearing this she said with a smile and enthusiasm to him.

''I am an orphan my Lord someone who was never adopted in an orphanage as such the children have few options join the guards , join the Imperial army , try to find work ,be a beggar the list goes on .But one option is for you to take a test form the Jarl after applying to be an Houseskarl a servant to the house your Lord assigns you to. I was orphaned at the end of my teenage years, when my father the last member of my family died from wounds he sustained in the Great war. All he taught me was the family trade fighting and it is what I was good at , so I took and passed the jarl's test and swore my blade to his service and he has transferred my oath to you my lord Thane.''

Link nodded and then said to her.

''Very well why don't you follow Ralof to the inn I've got some business with Farengar once you do that I'll meet you there.''

Hearing this she said.

''I would prefer to stay by your side my thane if that's alright with you for now.''

Nodding Ralof smirked then said.

''Then it looks like it's the inn for me I'll be at the Bannered mare when your free of that wizard don't let him get off easy! He owes you something for that damn job he had us do.''

Hearing this Link said to his friend in response.

''Us Ralof he owes us something.''

Smirking a bit he merely tapped the axe on his side as he left the area and made his way out the door saying.

''I don't' need any magic Link some bombs would be nice though.''

He said as he left Link filing that away as he thought briefly on stopping by the alchemy shop before the sun set before making his way out to Farengar's lab. The man was pouring over several scrolls alone when he looked up thenf and said.

''Ah it's you I see your in here good do you have any of the bones you took from the dragon with you perhaps some of its scales I would be willing to purchase them for a fair price .In case you're wondering what happened to the bones the guards brought me . Well they ran into an altercation with some bandits and the bones were lost in the river. I am willing to pay a very good price for them.''

Hearing this Link then took out his pack and took out several scales and bones the smaller variety he had taken from the corpse in segments. Seeing this Farnegar smiled and took out a chest before reaching In and taking a few different sized bags of gold before placing them on the table and saying.

''There seven hundred gold pieces for the lot .''

Hearing this Link said to him.

''You also owe me something for my work at Bleak Falls Barrow Farengar.''

The man nodded at this then said.

''Fine how about I give you a bit of help when it comes to combat you have a good blade there and some more equipment. Why not see if we can make them better you got something from the dragur an enchanted sword right?''

Nodding the Hylian took it from his back where it lie in its sheath then showed the man who smiled.

''Good unsheathe it for me.''

Nodding Link did just that and the man smiled as he held his fingers to the blade and a small orb flew out and hit it cauisng the blade to glow blue , Lydia readied her sword but Link stopped her as the man said to him.

''It would appear to be a Frost enchantment one designed to drain any living creatures stamina and to freeze the part you hit with extremely numb cold. If you place it onto the enchanter we can use the runes on the hand portions the right one tap twice to destroy the blade, but remember it's also to save the enchantment so you can transfer it to a new item. While also maintaining a record of it as the enchanter the name of the enchantment and a copy of it's magical aura into you, enabling you to use said enchantment on other Arcane enchanters.''

Hearing this Link raised an eyebrow then said to him.

''So I can take the power from this blade and transfer it to another without one?''

Nodding Farengar said to him.

''Yes and use the enchantment at a later date but not the tools ,weapon , or anything that has been used to take out an enchantment as you see now put your hands on the right button tap twice.''

Nodding Link took a deep breath as he felt a pulsing series of lines of what he could only describe as magic his tri force glowed lightly as he tapped the right glyph twice and the sword instantly glowed blue and in a flash of brief white disappeared he closed his eyes and saw the name of the enchantment as he felt it delve into his mind.

'' **Frost damage –Stamina drains.''**

Exhauling as he felt as if he knew it but yet couldn't explain how he had the words memorized Link took out his sword then got a thought.

''Wait a minute hmm frost doesn't' work on the non living does it?''

Link got Farengar response of.

''For killing with something sharp yes for damaging their flesh no fire is better.''

''Do you have something with a fire enchantment.''

Hearing this the man nodded then said.

''Yes I do however I will take back eighty gold pieces for the dagger.''

Nodding Link focused as he took it then broke it down then placed his sword down putting his hands on the enchanter as Farengar said.

''Good now think about the enchantment you then want to tap the left seal twice to get it transferred , however you'll need this to go into the mouth of this skull I've got some charged soul gems. Your weapons will need to be charged by them to work.''

Nodding Link adjusted his focus as he charged his sword with the enchantment , afterwards Link then took it out and then turned to face Farengar as he asked for another gem which the mage gave without complaint then enchanted is bow .

Link then took out his sword and hit the edge of the table behind him a small burst of flame coming out of it which Farengar said.

''A nice choice for your sword I t will definitely take care of the common undead without issue may I ask what enchantment you've made for your bow.''

Link then took out his bow and notched the arrow making it glow blue and the man nodded in understanding.

''Fire and Frost weapons for both the living and unloving a very intelligent choice . ''

The man said while Link focused on the bow for a bit before putting it up as Lydia said to him.

''Perhaps it would be best to delve into the other kinds of magic milord with your weapons enchanted it could only help you milord.''

Sighing Link looked at Farengar who tried to hide his smugness then sighed saying.

''One book that's it for now I'm going to need gold on my journey.''

''How about two the second will be free consider it a gift from me as we need more mages to keep our arts alive.''

Link looked over the man's books and immediately took the two and read them both, briefly adding the knowledge of the spell in each to his mind. As he did so he pocketed both the books and the gold then said to Farengar with a nod of his head.

''Thank you for your help in this Farengar you've been a big help.''

Shrugging the man crossed is arms then said to him.

''You know if you have the aptitude the mages college in Winterhold is always looking for new members nowadays.''

Hearing this the Hylian aid.

''Is that so ?Hmm maybe I'll head down to Winterhold and see just what they have to offer.''

Hearing this Lydia sighed as Farengar nodded and both left the man's laboratory leaving the Jarl's hall and soon descending the steps.


	12. Chapter 12

Whiterun-Steps of the Jarl's Hall-Night.

soon after as they made their way down the stairs Link said to Lydia.

''You don't like magic do you?''

Sighing Lydia turned to him and said with plain honesty.

''Very few Nords do most can tolerate it but given the atrocities some do with magic like Necromancers, or the fact that the Altmer the ones who beat the Empire rely on it so much few Nords wish to acknowledge it. Those are among the key reasons why we don't have a fondness for it.''

She said to him and he looked at her then said.

''I can understand that my people fought a conflict against magic users as well, it was mostly the resistance and scattered pockets of people trying to survive .''

Hearing this Lydia asked him.

'"I see you really aren't from Tamriel are you?''

Sighing he shook his head replying to her.

'"No I'm not in all honesty Ralof knows some things about my home but I'm from a place called Hyrule it was not that long ago invaded by a race that had been banished by our peoples ancestors long ago .They came back for revenge after one of them overthrew their ruling family and then he used foul magic to enslave his own people.''

Lydia shook her head and then said as they finally made it to the bannered mare and then opened the doors and stepped inside.

''That h-how could someone do that to their own people.''

She said and then Ralof said in shock and revulsion.

''Do what to their own people?''

He asked sitting at a table on the side in a small chair sighing Link moved to the bar stand and asked the barmaid .

''Can I borrow this?''

Smiling at the young man the bar maid said.

''Certainly my name is Hulda the bar maiden if you need any food just ask we offer rooms ,food and ,drink at great prices.''

Nodding Link took the chair and side as he set it at the side of the table Lydia seeing him seated took her seat as well as Link said to Ralof seeing him looking at the blonde and said.

''Well I was talking about home Ralof and the person who invaded it Zant with his army before he was stopped .''

Hearing this Ralof said to him.

'"What kind of name is Zant he definitely sounds strange to me and an invasion is that why you're in Skyrim Link? Those bastards drive you from your home and try to destroy your people because if they did if Ulfric wins you could take your plight to him he'd hear it.''

Ralof said and Lydia sighed saying.

''Please don't' tell me your suggesting he sides with Ulfric Storm cloak and gets him to tie himself with his people politically that man only cares about his agenda.''

Sighing Ralof held up his hands and said.

''Peace sister I'm not looking ,recruiting ,or getting anything for Ulfric Stormcloak the Jarl doesn't need my services anymore. Besides my friend here could use the help more then I could and if it possibly frees his people why not ?Do you think the Empire would help them any quicker?''

He asked and Lydia shook her head and said to him.

''No they wouldn't they have enough problems with the Thalmor who if they heard about it would like to know about that situation so they could take advantage .''

Link then spoke and said to both of them.

''No my land was liberated from Zants oppressive grip he was a horrible magic user, Ralof he twisted his people and deposed the ruling family with violence and magic .''

Hearing this Lydia looked at Ralof and said.

''sounds a bit familiar to what Ulfrics trying doesn't it.''

Taking a drink of his mead he said with vigor.

''No! Especially since he had challenged is king to a duel one his council accepted the legitimacy of and on top of that the High King didn't have to fight Ulfric in the first place. Ulfric Stormcloak wants the Nords to be free of the oppressive grip of the Thalmor , I mean we can't even praise Talos in the open besides that priest on the way to the Jarl's hall no one dares try to most people fearing the Thalmor will come and get them . And at these times this is going on while the Imperials leader ship turns a blind eye to it in their gilded homes , halls and the Imperial palace. What kind of leader doesn't' stand up for their people? What kind of leader leaves them to be in an oppressive grip?''

At this Link said as Lydia opened her mouth rebuff the statement.

''The one who has no choice but to gather the strength to repulse the ones oppressing the people Ralof, remember I said the royal family was deposed there was one member left as far as I know their princess the leader of the Twilight Kingdom. She came to me when I was in a tight spot she said we could help each other , Zants magic was powerful as he could use his magic for a lot of things one was to shroud the land in an unnatural darkness and to create walls of it that would change you form a man into a beast.''

Hearing this shocked both Nords and Lydia said.

''You were transformed weren't you my Lord?''

Link nodded and let out a long breath as Ralof looked at him and questioned him by asking.

''What kind of creature did you become A Saber cat? A Chimer?''

''No I became a wolf Midna the twilight princess helped use her power to help me as we searched the land for the means to depose Zant. In all honesty I had never expected to go on such an adventure nor did I know I was on one with a princess as she hid her identity, but at the end we managed to gather a means to travel the long distance straight to her palace via an ancient spell and I fought Zant beating him despite his mad swordsmanship and blasts of destructive magic.''

Setting down his mug Ralof said out loud.

''This is a tale for more mead! I need to hear about this Hulda ! Hulda Lass would you please fill up my mug and get some mead for my friends I'm buying.''

Sighing Hulda said coming from behind the counter and moving to them.

'"Fine tell me what you want I've got several things prepared.

Hearing this Lydia said.

''I'll take some Alto wine ,bread ,celery ,and a bit of meat please.''

Nodding she looked and seeing this Link asked.

''Can you get me some bread ,cheese , a cup of milk , and a bit of meat please.''

Link felt a bit awkward under the gazes of the others as he finished his order request but Hulda smiled and nodded saying.

''I'll be back soon with your orders then see you in a bit.''

Nodding Link watched the woman go and then hear Ralfo said.

''You've never had mead before have you Link?''

Wincing a bit at the bluntness he chuckled and said.

''I've never had alcohol before to be honest I usually just drink water or milk.''

Lydia shook her head as Ralof said out loud.

''By the gods not a single cup Hulda bring another bottle of mead my friend hasn't had any mead in his whole life! Friend you haven't lived until he you had mead with your roasted meat.''

Hearing this Lydia said.

''Hulda make that Honning brew! We don't' need him dancing all over the place naked or doing something else first timers do when they go overboard.''

Hearing this Ralof scoffed saying.

''Please! He's been away from real Ales for years he needs a man's drink Lydia !Link what happened why didn't your father teach you the proper love of a good drink I have half a mind to head to Hyrule and tell him off!''

Ralof said after a hefty drink from his bottle Lydia groaned hearing this but then looked at Link who seemed a bit uncomfortable and then she said.

''You don't have a father anymore do you?''

Hearing this Ralof calmed and looked at the Hylian who sighed and then said to them both .

''No I didn't though I did have a mentor before the Twilight Kingdom invaded, but I don't even know who my birth mother was , but I did have someone who raised me when I was young before they disappeared. She-well she was the closest thing to a mother I had her name was Veldadorf and she was one of the few remaining members of the Gerudo people.''

Hearing this Lydia asked him what Ralfo also thought.

''So you're one of the only ones left that are a part of her culture?''

At this Link stopped and thought on it he remembered his mother though she had not asked him to call her such, he had thought of her as his mom while young he remembered her tanned skin with a few wrinkles her twinkling blue eyes and blonde hair. He remembered how she always seemed to try and make everything she could during their days together a lesson. He took a breath then said to the two companions of that were with him.

''Yeah I suppose I am to be honest I've been used to living as a Hylian the village where I am from is called the Ordon Village. I got tired of sticking out and I had less time to keep up with the culture the ways the ,the language ,even the spiritual aspects prayers , and songs were hard to do when she left .But to be honest Veldadorf was the best thing I had to a mother and even though I don't' know what happened to her I still care for her and I hope that despite her leaving me on my own that she's doing well.''

Hearing this Lydia nodded and said to him as Ralof took a drink and wiped the side of his eye briefly.

'' I'm sure she is my Thane and she would be proud of the man you've become saving a city from a dragon is no small feat and being a dragon born on top of it only enhances such a feats prestige.''

Ralof laughed and then said.

''Of course it does! But it's the way say Damn you and your overwhelming odds I've got a sword and bombs that'd make her the most proud.''

The blonde Nord said with a laugh Lydia scowled as he made light of it but Link laughed and said.

''I guess she would be proud of that.''

He said just as the food arrived Hulda bringing Lydia's first before quickly returning and placing Link's own .

''Here you go sweety and a bottle of Honeybrew mead I expect the rest before you head to bed Ralof.''

Chuckling he said to her.

''I always pay my tab don't' I Hulda?''

Rolling her eyes the barmaid left leaving the group to their meal as they ate Link exhaled contently as he took in the sweet aroma's picking up the fork and knife as he cut the meat then put some in his mouth he hummed as he savored the flavor thinking to himself.

'Man this isn't so bad taking a break and eating real food rather than chucking potions to keep going man maybe I should rent a room , we all could and I can finally sleep in a nice warm bed .Maybe just maybe after all that happened in Hyrule I can just relax and enjoy time with these guys for a bit.'

He thought as the group talked both about his homeland and some of the personal adventures the others ad Ralof as a Stormcloak and Lydia talking about her life before and after she became a Housekral.

Hyrule Castle Current Time.

Princess Fepi Ama Maphia or known by the nobles Zelda the Seventh and Princess Zelda for most citizens sighed as she heard her Minister of Diplomacy Rugi speak and she already knew form the way he layered it where his speech was going .

'I wish Link had stayed he would have made it worth it but I suppose it was inevitable for him to want to go back to the life he lived before . I cannot fault him and he has done his duty. Still it would have saved me a massive headache as I know he's going to mention betrothal somewhere in his words.'

She thought as the man one with hair parted exposing his forehead as they went over his shoulders the man was just out of his middle age and seemed to still have the vigor of youth in his work.

''And that is why we should consider convincing Holodrum or another nation for a betrothal this way we can solidify our alliance and stave off Labrynna's troops.''

Hearing this the minister of defense General Zarral one of the most experienced of their generals was a large built man , with wide shoulders and a graying blonde haired beard he had wore his knight's armor in the meeting and his face and voice showed frustration as he said .

'' Unacceptable! The princess was just held captive for months in our own castle! After someone lowered the budget of the guards and we had a probing force from Labrynna's ally the damn furthest nation from us Corthal . Where the damned horsemen fought the majority of the army to repulse them! Then on top of that is the fact that while the army was barely managing to repulse the Jhan's men that thing Zant attacked the palace and captured our capital! And you want to marry her off with only two months since these tragic events you're despicable!''

He yelled before sighing and calming himself as he looked tiredly at the princess who nodded at these words then said before her minister of politics could rejoin the conversation.

''It is true that the nations outside of Hyrule to our Western Front have proven eager to take advantage of what they see as weakness . This I agree with General Zarall however Hyrule is the oldest out of the nations on this continents land. We have lasted the longest out of all of them for a reason , both our men's strength and our will as a people have proven more than enough to repulse them if need be. I believe there is no reason we need to ally ourselves through political marriage, however I do suggest we contact Holodrom our nearest ally and the Zoras possibly the Gorons to and ask them for their help should Labrynna prove hostile not us.''

The General nodded while the minister of Politics shook his head however the Minister of Civics merely sighed, the young man with a dreary looking appearance and tired slumped demeanor and black hair saying with a lazy tone.

''All of you are thinking about Labrynna being hostile or Labrynna invading that is good , however none of you are considering what we have going on currently in the kingdom namely our efforts to rebuild and revitalize after the invasion of the Twilight Realms forces.''

Hearing this the other three members of the council paused as the man sighed looking at the empty seat of the final minister and said.

''The minister Finance still hasn't made her appearance meaning I do not have every figure and piece of data I wanted for this meeting . However I can tell you this we have managed to avoid debt and boost production of crops past our previous expectations , all of it is thanks to Orodona province lending us what we needed to pull ourselves out of the food production situation. However it would seem none of you have put thought to what would have happened if they didn't''

Hearing this the Minister of politics tried his hardest not to blush though Zelda thought.

'He has shamed us the minister of politics Rugi nearly went full red in the cheeks and calmed General Zarall with his statement. And me I was caught up in monitoring both of them reading between the lines so much that I forgot about bringing up the rebuilding effort . And to think he has had only three years of political training Rarol really is his father's son.'

She thought before saying to the group.

''All of you have made good points in this meeting however I believe the one with the most of a point in this is, the Minister of Civics we should focus on continuing the rebuilding efforts as well as making sure our people are taken care of .However I will not ignore your suggestion Minister Rugi we will send out a call to our ancient allies for help .And Minister Zarall I have not forgotten your concerns you may have one-twlfth of the treasuries holdings, for you to put into the defense of our people.

She thought as the young man looked at her his eyes scanning her before nodding Minister Rugi seemed a bit pleased , though he was not happy with the outcome and General Zallof sighed in relief and nodded gratefully at the princess.

''If that is all you each wish to discuss of the matters on the agenda are there any concerns that should be addressed that haven to been put forward?''

She asked and both Rugi and Zallaf kept their hands down however much to both men's shock Rallof held u pa hand Nodding at him Zelda said.

''You may speak them now to me.''

Hearing this the Minister of Civility sighed then said.

'"Your majesty I will be incredibly blunt when I ask this not out of disrespect but a need to know so forgive me if I offend you but I wish to know where is the Legendary Hero of Time who saved us from disaster and Zant himself?''

He asked simply and Zelda the seventh daughter of the previous monarchs of the Kingdom of Hyrule, Holder of the Triforce of Wisdom and the ruling Monarch of the Kingdom of Hyrule only had one thing to say to herself in her mind.

'Shit I definitely did not expect this.'


	13. Chapter 13

Whiterun Morning-

''You know in hindsight I shouldn't have had that extra sweet roll.''

Said Ralof as he beat his fist against his chest a little to help said food travel down .Upon hearing this Lydia smirked at Raloff they walked the streets of Whiterun together in the Plains district. Link sighed shaking his head and his comrades actions and if he was honest with himself he had to admit he was really enjoying this more then he thought he would as he said.

''Moderation can be a real joy sometimes and you said I should drink the whole bottle of Mead last night I'm glad I didn't.''

The Hylian said his memories of Rusl telling him about one of his neighbors getting drunk when him and several other young men went out on a trip to Hyrule through Hyrule's Fields and how said friend had ended up but naked and shouting before being arrested by a patrol of Hyrulian guards. It had been one of several lessons Rusl had instilled in him and he wished he could thank the man for all he had done for him.

Hearing Link though Ralof scoffed and said.

''A true Nord knows there's no such thing as too much mead.''

Lydia shook her head then said.

''And a grown adult knows not to drink past their limit.''

Rolling his eyes Ralof looked at Link who had stopped as they past the temple and he sighed seeing him looking at the man dressed in yellow and yelling at the top of his lungs with him shaking his head and saying.

''Have to admire Heisir not many men would be brave enough to screech about Talos out loud like that .Wait Link what are you thinking about the wheels in your head seem to be turning wildly.''

Link sighed as he looked at the man then said to his friends.

'"Where I come from there are as were taught in Hyrule three Golden Goddesses that made our land Farore, Naryu, and Din the last of which has fallen and been replaced by Hylia. Why I do not know but from what I understand they made this thing on the back of my hand , the thing Ganondorf craved so much was also one of these the pieces of the Triforce. They let Hyrule be nearly destroyed many times in the past they haven't acted, talked to us, or done anything to help the people living in Hyrule .In all honesty the most one of them has done Din was provide a means for her people to survive from what my mother says she lead the Gerudo to sources of resources to use to survive in the harsh desserts.''

Hearing this Lydia said to him in response.

''And you want to know about Talos and what he's done for man?''

Nodding Ralof chuckled then said to Link.

''Well where to start to be honest there's a lot of information but I suppose we can give you the abridged version right Lydia?''

Sighing she said to the Nord man.

''Look I think it'd be better if you let me tell you about him another time besides were here aren't we?''

She asked and Link sighed before trying to push open the door only for it not to move looking at the window then shook his head as Ralof asked him.

'"What's wrong Link ? Were finally on our way to getting us some more bombs.''

Pointing to the window Ralof read the sign and cursed.

''Son of a damn Thalmor's loins they're on a lunch break!"

Sighing Lydia shook her head then moved to one of the few benches and sat down then said.

''Well it would seem we'll have to go to her another time we might as well begin the crash course now Link before I tell you anything about Talos is that you need to know that before he was a god he was a man a Nord like none other to be born before or after him.''

Hearing this shocked Link as Ralof sat down on the bench just to the right of them and seeing the look on his face he said.

''And not only that but he was the very first emperor of the empire! Tiber Septim conquered all of Tamriel and founded the Third Empire and the Septim Dynasty , that would rule it for centuries marking the beginning of the Third Era.''

Hearing this Link raised an eyebrow and Lydia sighed and said.

''It was a period of time in the beginning Third period the Late second period that was when Tiber Septim a General of Cyrodil , he took control and united Tamriel through his various campaigns to unite the people. He created a dynasty which up until just before the middle of the Third era lasted more than three hundred years. Before he past and because of all his actions in life he was made the Ninth Divine out of the Eight already existing ones, rather than just going to Sovengarde the realm of the dead created by Lorkhan the ancient leader of the Nord Pantheon before it became Akatosh with his leaders disappearance , and then after all Talos did for them the people and priests say the next leader became Talos after he died and ascended past Sovengarde by the divines to become a god.''

Jumping in Ralof said at this point.

''Though some especially the elves disagree with this saying he was just inducted at most , while the others say he never ascended at all and just died a man.''

Sighing Link asked them his next question.

''And what is Talos the god of?''

Lydia taking over again sending an annoyed look at Ralof said

'' Talos God of Might, Honor, State, Law,, Man, War and Governance he handles these aspects in regards to life.''

Sighing Link a nod.

''Thank you for telling me about Talos it was interesting now maybe I can return a bit of the favor and tell you each a bit about Hyrule.''

Ralof said as he heard this form his friend.

''Sure! Tell us more about it I'd like to hear more about a place besides Tamriel.''

Hearing this Lydia said .

''I would like to know more about your people and culture my thane so that I might better serve you and your family line. ''

Link took a breath then spoke and said.

''As I told you before Hyrule was created by the Three Golden Goddesses Farore ,Naryu , and Din however what you many to have known since I've mostly just talked about Hylians and Ordonians is that the Zora ,Gorons ,Ooca , Gerudo and Twili. Long ago ancient Hyrule was a place that was divided the races warred with each other the Zora and Gorons and the ancient Hylian people fought others periodically. However it would be a war against invaders to the West that would unite Hyrule into a solid state. It was the people of the Labrynna Regime.''

''Labrynna Regime my Thane who were they?''

Lydia asked confused as Link paused for her question he sighed saying.

''The closest thing we have to an Aldmeri dominion for you guys and your people the Nords Lydia, Hylians dislike Labrynnans because they use to periodically invade Hylian lands in force their push their will and policies on the people. Making them forcibly adopting them into the regime until the Hylians would form a confederacy with other nations to beat them back to where they started.''

Shaking his head Ralof said out loud to them.

''They definitely sound like the damned Thalmor they must be from a different place for you not to mention them before another continent maybe?''

Sighing Link said.

''In how little Hylians and Labrynnans typically interact much less mention each other your right about distance Ralof , once the Kingdom of Hyrule formed several brief conflicts with Labrynna occurred when they realized they couldn't beat us in force they moved on to politics to battle us where they had an edge over the kingdom through political marriages .Something Hylians do not like doing I'm ashamed to admit it but back then the nobility of the country seemed to think if too many Hylians travel outwards we'll lose what makes us , ourselves as a culture.''

Hearing this Lydia raised an eyebrow and said to him.

''You mean they didn't allow intermarriage and mixed relationships between multiple cultures?''

She asked and Link said with an awkward tone.

''They.. encourage you to try and find someone locally .. even to this day though in all honesty all I've heard is rumors about the older monarchs. But now they usually aren't that involved in the people's lives , most folk travel like they want going where they want to go, heading off where they will and loving who they chose is their own business. To be honest Farore is the goddess in charge of marriage and blessings out of the three goddesses. And a lot of modern day Zora are descendents of Hylian and Zora couplings while Hylain and Gerudo's had their own relations in the past though very little mingling now which is mostly because there are so few Gerudo's left now.''

Link said and Ralof shook his head.

''At least that's right but it sounds like Hyrules kingdom is dominated by the nobility at least the Empire give us a degree of autonomy save for the worship of Talos. Still I can't help but say I wish you the best of luck in figuring out what religion you'll keep here Link in all honesty you sound like your thinking about making a change and I hope it's a good one.''

Link pause then said to his friend.

''I think I am Ralof Lydia can you guys lead me to the nearest temple?''

Lydia hearing this stood up quickly and said .

''Of course my Thane that would be the temple of Kyraneth we can head there immediately .''

Ralof took a breath then asked his friend.

''And what exactly are you planning on doing Link?''

Smirking a bit the Hylian said to his friend.

''It's a surprise Ralof but if it works I should get some answers on thigns speaking of which since your coming along with me I think it's only fair we do something you like how about we collect that bounty on that bandit you picked up from the inn''

Link asked and Ralof grinned.

''So you did hear me when I was talking to the bar tender good! I can go for a good fight right about now and clearing out the bandits should get us the gold we need to make it to Greybeards monastery.''

Hearing this Link groaned and said.

''I know we have to go there but it's far and from what I've heard dangerous I'm glad you gave me the note from the Jarl on them before I tried to march us there unprepared .I at least want to make sure we have enough supplies and before we go I'd like to take care of something personal.''

Hearing this Lydia asked him .

''Is that why we are heading into this temple now?''

Sighing Link said to Lydia in response.

''It's part of the reason.''

Before stepping into the temple, instantly they were greeted by a yellow wearing septa who seemed to be heading outside she smiled and said.

'"Welcome children of Kyraneth how might I help you today ? My name is Danica Pure spring and I hope I can be of assistance to you.''

Hearing this Link sighed and said to him.

''I wanted to know what goes into building a shrine and communicating to one of the divines.''

Hearing this the woman seemed pleased with his request then said.

''What goes into the building of a shrine is devotion it does not require a giant massive stone work like the shrines in Morrowind . Or a temple like you use here a simple table for prayer could be accepted , however the best means for building one and showing more than just prayer but devotion would be out of stone. Stacking simple stones to build a surface where you could pray and talk to the divine as well as offer sacrifice to them , should you wish if we were in more ancient times though some still choose to use old ways it is frowned upon to do such with the advent of necromancy some may misunderstand your intentions.''

''I see thank you for your help it was very insightful.''

''Your welcome and if you would like to help me I have a request you see the marvelous tree outside the Gidlergreen?''

Hearing this Lydia said for them.

'"Yes we did it is a truly beautiful tree.''

Nodding Danica sighed and said.

''True but it has been damaged by a lightning strike during a rain storm last month and ever since it has been weakening.''

Hearing this Ralof looked shocked and said.

''Your joking? You mean this tree is going to die? It's been here ever since my Great grandfather met my great grandmother he proposed under that tree? Gave him the perfect setting for it after making her angry he said without it I might not be here.''

Hearing this Link asked the woman a simple question.

''If that's so what can we do to help restore it?''

Hearing this the woman seemed shocked but smiled then said.

'"Well to restore the tree you would need some of the sap from the parent tree to make it lively again the sap from its parent tree . It should be enough to wake it's sapling up without issue I have some instructions take them if you wish to help the tree be restored.''

Link nodded and paid attention to the written details and the more he saw the less he liked but nonetheless resolved to help make the tree which meant so much to Whiterun's priest flourish again.

Wilderness Outside of Whiterun-Thirty minutes later Rock mound.

''I'm not sure this is the best idea Link I mean we don't' even know anything about this Goddess of yours.''

Said Ralof who had been uneasy ever since they had left he asked him.

''Are you building a shrine to the Goddesses of Hyrule here! That's blasp-Ow!''

Said Ralof as Lydia hit him then said to him in an even tone.

''It isn't Raloph if my Thane wishes to build it he may as long as they are not Daedra I cannot complain I am not happy about it but I will not show such dissatisfaction to it. Especially since the Redguards and Orcs practice their faith freely when they visit White run and you don't' see any of the guards arresting them.''

She said as Link seeing Ralof sigh then nod once Link smiled at his friend then turned back and knelt at the Stone Altar he sighed then paused before saying out loud before kneeling at the Altar.

''I do not know if any of you can hear me Divines of Tamriel but I am not of Tamriel, I wish to converse freely with one of the beings from my homeland ,the three Golden Goddesses which made my land freely and to you Lord Talos. I wish neither you nor your fellow Divines any harm or offense I merely wish for answers from my homeland um that is it.''

Link said finishing as he unbowed his head and turned to see two shocked Nords but Lydia smiled and said to him.

''I don't think they'll be offended by what you said they aren't very territorial to be honest except when the Daedra are involved and we'd know by now if that was the case.''

Lydia said while Ralof huffed and shuddered a bit at that statement and said to them.

'' Damn right we would and even though I'd rather be elsewhere but I will not show cowardice and abandon you Link. I said I'd help you and you are a comrade so whether it's a Daedra or not we'll fight it off as a team.''

The other two nodded and Link sighed as he placed is hands on the makeshift altar and said.

''Din Goddess of power and the Eldest of the Golden goddesses I call on you now in this new land away from your sisters . I ask for your help as I wish to once more embrace my mother's culture and revive it here.''

He said much to his two friends shock though Lydia nodded n approval Ralof folded is arms and watched but all three were shocked as a voice echoed out as the altar was engulfed by a pink fire and a voice echoed out.

'' **Who is the one calling me to this place? Who is your mother ?It has been long since a son of the Gerudo people has called me I had thought I would fade into obscurity with Hylia coming to fruition after she convinced Naryu to depose me .''**

Gulping Link knelt further bowing his head lower and said.

''I am an adopted son of the Gerudo and my mother the one who raised me and made me strong was no other woman but Veldadorf .''

Hearing this the voice hummed thoughtfully and soon the voice said .

'' **I know of her she is one of my daughters one of many more then you think my young son, even though she has not called me and this is** **your first call this request intrigues me tell me of this place .I can barely feel your essence at all there and I sense there is far more then what my sisters would think with this world then our own.''**

Hearing this Lydia said halting Link's speech and bowed and said.

''My Lady please allow me to speak I am Lydia your sons Housecarl his pledged sword and servant given to him.

through service transferred from the Lord of the City we have not long left Whiterun Skyrim is a place that is a continent neighboring several other nations. Elsewhyre, Hammerfell, Cyrodil ,Black marsh and Morrowind being the nations around it while the Summerset Isles make up the last major continent but there are several races that are living here.''

Humming thoughtfully the beings voice from the altar rang out again and said.

'' **Very interesting and the ones who rule there are called the Divines aren't they man who hasn't said anything and believes this to be a bad idea.''**

Hearing this Ralof looked surprised at the altar which emanated a rhythmic almost musical laugh as the altar said.

'' **I see you didn't' know I could read minds but that does not mean I've done so this entire conversation only read yours because you were practically screaming them at me. While these two have had their thoughts quietly skimming the surface of curiosity. But if you would like to speak to your god you can place your hands on the altar and I will transfer you to him , as they call to me now and perhaps it would be best for you to hear and feel out the truth for yourself.''**

Hearing this made both Nords gulp as the statues pink fire went out and with it a mighty voice boomed outwards as the fires were lit with a great big fire burning a great blue white flame.

'' **Greetings children of North both true brother and true sister of Skyrim I have already looked at your hearts and you are both wise of mind and of strong of heart with the bravery of true Nords .You Ralof have gone into the crypts of ancient Nord brothers and sisters enslaved to the past and have fought well. Link the chosen one the Dragon Scorn of the Divines and Gods of Skyrim and beyond in this world. And I thank you for it and you Lydia you have done well to get to this point after your father's death rest easy for he rests here on this side with the courageous and brave in Sonvengarde. Be heartened for he is proud of you and of how you will serve Link well into the future I sense this to be a great truth.''**

''Thank you Lord Talos!''

Said Lydia while Ralof could only nod as they knelt and the Hero god of Mankind said to them with a kind open voice.

'' **There is no need to bow and I understand both of your musings your shock about me especially with the White-Gold concordant . I can see the hearts of my many Nord children the descendants of my followers and subjects when I ruled you all. I must say I am truly disappointed in a large number of my subjects , their lack of tact and good relations with other races displeases me. I know many say amongst the other races I conquered their homes their nations, that I abused the Numidium and many of my children the Empire I founded suffer under the wrath of the Altmer's most vile descendants. Do not hate them Ralof for they were raised too on such values through life's cruelty or the instruction of trainers and masters and the cruelest of their politicians and lords. Many Altmer choose not to be such to explore, to paint ,to live their lives being productive and sensible beings show them no hatred I sense you hate only the Thalmor but your suspicion of all Altmer will be an undoing factor should you not let go of your grudge for what they did to your brother Galtger.''**

Hearing this Ralof shivered then bowed deeper.

''You truly are Lord Talos I feel it in my soul and only a handful knew of the oath I and Galtger swore , I am sorry for what I would have thought you the doubt my lord. You know my thoughts you saw them before I had even formed them to speak .

Nodding Talos said to him simply .

'' **You will find I have gained much with my ascension to the divine and do not worry Din is what she says she is she possess the power she has in Hyrule. Much of it has drained without proper reverence and the works of her sister to erase her which is where you will come in Link son of the Gerudo and chosen champion of Din .''**

Hearing this Link shook his head no then said.

''I do not mind Lord Talos but um I don't think were related to Mir but shouldn't my appearance displease you? And you're taking the words of Lady Din seemingly with little resistance .''

Hearing this the god let out a hearty laugh for a minute before saying to Link.

'' **If you think I hold any hatred for Mer let go of such thoughts young one when they hurt my people , and when the first descendents from Atmora came and were later massacred with me barely escaping I saw red. I was infuriated by the soldiers , enraged by their general and at first blamed the people .But as I soon learned fighting the Snow prince not all Mer are bad . Just like not all Nords are like the extreme members of the Storm cloaks Ralof was a part of ,not all people reflect their leaders and generals for good or ill. I later learned the man had lied ,rallied his people under false pretense and pulled favors Link, he pulled favors for his own agenda. By then it was far too late the snow prince someone I respected as a warrior and leader died, his people scattered and mine angry and distrustful of that which destroyed so much of their own kin.**

 **I want better Link not worse and I as an old God formerly an old man can only say I do not hate you for your Mer like appearance .It would be folly to do so as for Lady Din she has been most forthright with us we have checked sent one of our best Julianos to reference and check what we had to go with and found a method to prove she was being truthful. And yes all in the span of the early part of your conversation she has been watching you for some time Link.''**

Nodding the mortals watched as the fire turned Pink and the voice said.

'' **I must go child of Verladorf for there is much to do I will soon bring many of my daughters to Skyrim via the means you know well shall restore the mirror of Twilights twin which is within my territory in the Land of Hyrule. And no I cannot restore the mirror of Twilight my sisters will see if I do and they have banned it's reopening . I am sorry I know you care of her deeply but through my power she is not a thing you can have easily. But here there may be a way search when you have time the answer is not as far of as you'd think.''**

With that the Altar went dark and each one of the remaining people could only look at each other then sigh as the words of the goddesses of power Din and Talos the Hero god of makind rang in their ears.


	14. Chapter 14

Skyrim Wilderness-Current Time

''So how much further till we make it to the rock?''

Ralof asked and Link turned to him and said.

''Not much further from what it said we should be able to get through here soon enough but what are we going to do about the Hags that normally stay with the Hag Ravens?''

Thinking Link smirked as he put on a familiar hawk mask and cursed as he saw several black cloaked figures ahead and then looking up the ridge onto the hill ahead he saw an altar. Where a large woman far taller than any he had ever seen for a human like being , stood up across the ridge moving about a twisted harsh looking creature and Link sighed as he took out his bow and waited as the three Witches as Lydia called them moved in sync. Then he launched an arrow and winced as he shot one of them in the head before hardening his resolve. Link quickly drew back his goal and hit the second in the head but the third launched a lightning bolt in their direction. Link ducked to the side for cover to protect him right behind a large rock, and Lydia and Ralof did the same behind some trees the bolts hit the slab along with a few others carving partway into it. However Link peeked out and shot his enemy hitting her dead in the center of her chest.

However before he could celebrate a horrible screech rang out as a fireball flew out he yelled saying.

''Scatter move forward behind more cover there's nothing else behind us!''

He yelled as they moved further into the woods to the right of the open path a shrill yell laws over heard and Link looked at his friends Ralof already meeting him as he said.

''A damn foul bitch she is !I knew Hag Ravens were nasty by rumor but a fireball without even knowing the enemy bomb the bitch Link we definitely need to.''

Lydia spoke after this and said.

'"I can try to go around my thane and distract her? Hagravens are known to use powerful magic's for defense.''

She said but Link said to her as he tied a bomb to his arrow then struck it with a piece of flint to light it up aiming at his foe.

''No I'd like to end this now.''

He said launching it at the Hagraven who promptly launch several more fireballs making the group leap for denser cover as they exploded. However she was shock as the bomb arrow hit her blowing her apart her mangled cry echoing through the area as she did.

Lydia said seeing the bomb go off so well.

''Well..It would ..Seem my lord that you have a powerful means non magical to deal with such threats I am glad you were not hurt in this bout.''

She said and Link nodded saying to her.

''Now to go retrieve Nettlebane and then we can get on to the next part of our journey.''

Hearing this Ralof said to him.

''You mean restoring the tree and then bringing your people here to Skyrim? Do you think it might be a better idea to wait until it's over or when the dragons are gone ?''

Sighing Link looked at his friend then told him quite bluntly.

''No Ralof because if I don't there might not be a chance later on Ralof they are a scattered people in a land that just had a harsh invasion. And if that wasn't' bad enough we all know how that looks to other countries a weakened nation, one which they long since fought with there just might be war Ralof .I might not talk the most and to some back home they wondered if I was a mute, but I'm not dumb I know the odds aren't good for them. But if you're worried about them invading you shouldn't be ,I swear I won't ever lead them in any such way and if I know about nay invasion I'll tell Jarl Balgruuf instantly alright?''

Nodding Ralof said to him simply.

''I trust you Link Lord Talos has vouched for your god it's just with the situation as crazy as it is, I honestly don't' know if what your people might experience coming here may be worse.''

Lydia hearing this said simply.

''We will just have to wait and see but if you are going to bring your people here might I suggest thinking of a place to bring them to. There are numerous abandoned forts and other such places in Skyrim perhaps having them settle there might be the best thing perhaps make your own hold for them to live at.''

Nodding the two Nords agreed with their friend as the group headed out to their next destination with Nettlebane in hand.

Whiterun-Fifty Minutes Later-Kynareth temple.

''So have you got the Nettlebane back from those Hags?''

Asked Danica Pure Spring as she saw Link and his group enter the temple. Link smiled softly as he took out the blade and Danica Pure springs eyes lit up as she said shocked.

''Good…I wasn't' sure how it would go but it's good that you have it and made it out in one piece. I don't want to touch Nettlebane so please don't' hand it to me like that.''

Scowling Ralof said to her.

'"So what do we do with the damn thing then? It's something magic related isn't it? Something you know is going to be more dangerous then you spoke of because Hag ravens are definitely dangerous. And if it were as simple as just getting this well you would just get one of your priests or priestesses to do it for you.''

Danica sighed Lydia seemed as if she wanted to correct him but instead looked at the Priestess with slightly narrowed eyes as the women said.

''Fine you want to know what's there then? I don't know not fully, but the Elder gleam sanctuary is no doubt a powerful potent sight of nature meaning it will have guardians.''

Hearing this Lydia said immediately with a gasp under her breath.

''Spriggans it'll have those elk horn wearing tree beings at the sight.''

At this Dannica said to them.

''More than likely if you all are not up to it I understand.''

Hearing this Link said to her in a tone that made her shiver.

''I assure you we will have the sap you need when we come back do you have a bottle for it?''

Sighing Danica Purespring moved over to a cabinet and got a large tiny bottle and said .

''This was once a bottle used for sleeping tree sap it has been thoroughly cleansed of its taint , it can be used to hold the sap until you come back here with it .But I must ask what gives you this confidence?''

Hearing this Link looked her in her eyes and said.

''I've survived a lot of things most people would have died facing.''

He said before reaching out with his hands and taking the bottle the man sighed as he turned to stepped out but was soon approached by a man tunic clothes.

''I hear you were travelling to the site of the Eldergleam I would be honored if you allowed me to come with you.''

Hearing this Link asked him.

''We will probably have to fight things there Spriggans would you be alright being in a battle.?''

Link asked the man who seem dab it shocked but said.

''All my life I've followed the voice of Kynareth and dreamt of seeing the Eldergleam , I promise not to get in the way and I have some skill in watching out for myself even if I do not wish to harm others.''

Ralof rolled his eyes slightly but said nothing Lydia looked at link , Link seeing this said to him.

''You can join us were going to collect the sap form the Elder gleam meet us at the sanctuary here is a copy of the map Danica slipped in my hand under the bottle.''

Nodding the man said to him.

''I know where it is but to hear you have means to get to the tree itself I have to go nothing can stop me from seeing such beauty up close.''

The man said while Ralof muttered under his breath as they left.

''Except the various branches that guard it the gods damned Spriggans.''

Link only thought briefly on what Ralof said and asked Lydia .''

'"What is a Spriggan?''

And hearing this she turned to her Thane and said to him.

'"A creature of nature in the form of a woman but glowing with magical energy she is made from bark and strikes with vast swarms of insect like magic clouds.''

Shaking his head Link said.

''Fire then in other words.''

Ralog grinned saying to him.

'"Lots of bombs! I just might like this little errand ore then I thought!''

He said as they exited the temple and Dannica pure Spring shuddered and said to herself.

''Maybe getting them for such a task was not the best idea.''

Eldergleam sanctuary-Forty Minutes Later.

''My Thane I do not believe we are going to be attacked yet there are people ahead of us and they appear to be travelers.''

Link looked at her then nodded letting go of his swords handle on his back while Ralof looked ahead further squinting his eyes a bit and said.

''Well I certainly didn't expect a crowd perhaps we should talk with them before moving ahead to the branches.''

He said nodding Link and his companions carefully made their way down to the entrances base, where several rough uneven mounds of grassy land . Which were arranged the sound of rushing water all around them , as the water passed at a normal rate around them through the stream. The group moved forward and saw a large water fall sporadically pouring down water a large stone base with several roots jutting out of it .

A man in well fitting clothes with a sword on his belt and short hair parted along his shoulders in two braids.

He said to them in a pleasant tone.

''Welcome to the sight of the Eldergleam the sacred sanctuary I wish you all a good time observing the beauty around us.''

He said before turning away Lydia hearing this spoke to Link as she looked to the side and said.

''I do believe that is the path we must take my Thane but without our weapons drawn.''

Nodding Link and Ralof joined her as they made their way further into the sanctuary and followed the Stone path with Lydia.

''My Thane I do believe we will be having some difficulty hear the long stepped path and the sound of the place is just not normal.''

She said while Ralof sighed saying.

''She's right it's too quiet save the waterfall there isn't a bit of sound this may be a sanctuary but even those have animal life ,insects ,but this has nothing .Link we may have to accept that this is a trap not a preset one for us but a danger great enough not to have animals here is something to note.''

Ralof said while Link said to them his breath slightly lowered.

'"I know I don't like it either but it would seem that we have to take this path there are few others.''

Link said and though they disliked it both Nords followed him along the wooden bridge and up further past the wooden series of stairs. The only sounds being the waterfall and faint sounds of the few other people in the cave with them. With the group arriving at their first obstacle Ralof said.

''Well time to see if that blade works , that way we can see just what kind of power it have what do you think Link?''

Shaking his head as he felt a nervous feeling inside him he said.

'"We climb past them something doesn't' seem right about this.''

Lydia said as she moved in front of him holding out her arm in front of Link's chest.

'"I will go first my Thane if there is any danger it is better it harms me rather then you.''

Link frowned and saw Ralof mouthing the words.

'Housecarls duty.'

Before Link nodded Lydia's eyes not having looked to their friend he said.

''I'm honored for your continued protection.''

Link said carefully and Lydia smiled before putting up her shield and then trying to climb through the gap in the roots. That was when it happened Link grabbed Lydia's armor along her spine and pulled back Lydia letting out a gasp, and shuddered as the Roots had several spikes appear through the gap where her head just was before receding.

Seeing this Ralof whistled lowly and shook his head muttering.

''Damned magic I didn't' even feel anything wrong how did you know Link?''

Muttering his answer Link said to them.

''The Tri-Force on my hand began to pulse and something just felt wrong an instinct screaming to me there was danger .It would seem we can't get through normally and yes Ralof I know you want me to use Nettlebane but before I do this tree is Kynareths isn't it?''

He asked and the Nords nodded at his question Lydia saying.

''Yes it belongs to Kynareth It is an ancient tree blessed by her the goddess of Sky, air, and wind as well as nature.''

Nodding Link said.

''Then before I use this weapon designed to hurt nature I'm going to ask for her help, I'd rather to piss off someone whose the equivalent to Farore of Hyrule it would be a terrible idea . And if I can avoid it I'd rather do so now if possible, Oh Kynareth Divine and Goddess of the Sky, air, wind, and nature! I come here now on a quest by one of your priestesses to try and retrieve the Sap of the Eldergleam to restore the Gidlergreen at your temple! Please allow us safe passage so that we can restore it without incident now I beseech thee.''

Saying this Link and the Nords waited and Ralof sighed and opened his mouth to speak when the roots sounded as if they were groaning and several sections of them began to part ways a voice came up behind them.

''I'm sorry I'm late! There were bandits I had to hide to evade them and-By all that is good you've done it! You've moved the Eldergleams roots! I can finally achieve my dream and see the tree!''

Maurice Jondrelle said having introduced themselves on the way out of Whiterun , the man had insisted they go on ahead without him . Just as he would get a ride form a friend by the farms further out from Whiterun Link seeing him said to him.

''Yes we were able to get past them now let's hurry before they close back up but with caution we don't' know what may guard the tree ahead.''

Nodding the companions moved with him up the winding path to the tree and after several minutes of climbing came upon it's center. The large tree jutted outwards in an almost intimidating fashion it's large branches extending outwards to the roof of the cave it's light purple flowers filling the top of the area .

''Amazing truly amazing.''

Maurice said as he began to pray sighing Link took out the bottle and put up Netherbane, Ralof raised an eyebrow while Lydia said as she squinted and saw the Hylians reason for his actions.

''It's dripping out slowly, it may take some time to collect.''

Nodding Link sighed as he went up to the tree and took out the bottle setting it down , right after uncorking it then placed it under the dripping sap and let out a deep breath .Then without warning a hissing sound filled the air and around the area several bursts of green energy began to appear within the roots on the very edges of the area shapes began to form.

''Spriggans!''

Lydia said while Ralof cursed and said.

'"We should have just used the damn knife! No offense Link but I think your prayers went unanswered maybe she was even offended.''

Said Ralof while Link groaned and took out a bomb lighting it quickly and throwing it at the Spriggans furthest from him on the left side of the tree. The bombs exploded and Link turned to his side taking out his sword he slashed the head off the nearest formed Spriggans fire bursting from the wound. Link felt it the tri-force pulsing and telling him of danger he cursed as he looked down at the bottle collecting the sap before turning to his right just as Lydia yelled to him.

''My Thane Behind you!''

Instantly Link still turned opposite of Lydia and was shocked as he felt himself being pushed , out of the way as the sound of blocked blow could be heard and a cry of pain. Looking up Link could see Lydia stabbing a Spriggan through its chest a small burst of energy going out from it before it stopped glowing and went limp.

However he also could see a swarm of insect like magic slashing Lydia as a small burst of lit flew by her blood flying out of the wound as she hit the ground crying out in pain . Parts of her armor were carved out from her side where it laid on the ground.

'' **Intruders you should have gone back now she will die.''**

The being said dispassionately however a sound almost like a howl went out as Link as he took a breath and with every bit of might he possessed let out a yell . A yell with a burst of strength outwards like the wailing wind the words coming out from his mouth as the energy flared from it in a wave .

'' **RO DAH!''**


	15. Chapter 15

'' **RO DAH!''**

Instantly the burst of white and blue energy went out smashing into the standing beings around him while Lydia gasped. Anger why was he so angry? He thought before he remembered his disbelief the moment of the rage over taking him had passed and he felt sorrow before kneeling by his newest friend and Housecarl Lydia. Taking out a healing potion he handed it to her.

''Use it to heal your wound it will act as a salve to seal it then drink some to restore your strength.''

He said With Lydia grabbing his wrist and saying.

''Do not endanger yourself to greatly my Thane my life is far less valuable then your own.''

Hearing this Link shook his head and said to her.

'' You are not just my Housecarl Lydia your someone who has supported me in my endeavors even encouraging me , this was the first quest we've had together but I'd like to think of you as a friend Lydia. And I'll be damned before I let a goddess who seemingly heard my plea and then led us into a trap make me leave you here.''

Hearing this shocked the woman but she smiled as she finished taking the potion and said.

'"I think I can fight again my Thane I will not be so eager to pass just yet not while you're still in danger.''

Nodding Link sighed ash e heard Ralof yell.

''You think magic is a match for a Nord like me I'd like to see you try to win with it I'll carve you to pieces .''

Link shook his head and then ran down the slope of the trees base where several Spriggans had moved , only three were standing guard before moving back their arms and unleashing a barrage of magic at them. Rolling under it and cursing as he tumbled a bit down the hill he leapt up with a twirl slashing deeply and lighting up as flames burst from their oak flesh.

Link rose up and saw Lydia had dove to the side hugging the stone her sword on her back as she tossed down two daggers hitting two more Spriggans coming from the nearest parts of the roots in their heads.

Ralof turned and then said with a grin.

''Now this is a fight!And Lydia's fine now let's show these Spriggans how real Nords and a Hylian fight!''

Hearing this Link looked further down and saw several Spriggans rising up around the sanctuary's visitors and cursed saying as he put on his bow.

''First we need to make sure those people are safe then we kill the Spriggans all in here and then burn that damned tree down with bombs.''

Ralof laughed hearing Link say this and watched as his friend put back on his hawk mask and then began launching arrows into the heads of the Spriggans further down harassing the people.

They stopped then looked ahead and yelled their thanks before exiting the sanctuary as more spriggans came out of the area around them . Link cursed fired several arrows into them Lydia threw her knives while Ralof ran up to two of them and brought down his axe in two quick strokes. The Spriggans were being destroyed piece by piece and soon the area was clear despite the magic trying to create more .Link ran up the slope and yelled back.

'"Come on we've got to end this!''

Lydia turned to Ralof and said as she ran up after her Thane.

''I think you're rubbing off on him.''

At this Ralof grinned then said to her.

''No I'm not this is the warrior in him coming alive I think he might be sweet on you the way he roared with the Thu'um in rage shows me he cares about you.''

Shaking her head at this Lydia said.

''He probably would have done the same if you had been hit by the Spriggans magic.''

Shaking her head they ran up after Link the various roots trying to form new Spriggans to stop them , however Link shot the spriggans as they formed passing over the roots and making his way up to the tree methodically. Soon both of the Nords were standing in front of the tree Link having several cuts similar to the ones Lydia had and his shield was cracked at the top. However both saw the bomb in his hand already lit as he wound up his arm and tossed it at the tree however a voice rang out screaming.

'' **Nooo! I am sorry it was a test!''**

As a tree stump erupted from the ground grabbing the bomb and exploding, however Link however hearing the voice narrowed his eyes and said.

''So making us fight deadly plant creatures even after we got your permission to collect the tree sap and hurting my friends is not something I should be angry about?''

The Hylian asked and the voice came out again after a minute.

'' **I am sorry children of Talos and Son of Din but I had to make sure of something , you all worthy to collect my sap and the Spriggans wrath has subsided. I am truly sorry and I ask that you do not bomb my tree into oblivion for acting worse than Hylia Link of Hyrule.''**

Hearing this the Hylian sighed and took a few breaths then looked at the tree his glare lessened and his face relaxing as he said.

''Are you Kynareth the goddess of the Sky?'''

'' **I am ,and yes the Divines wished to see your strength to note your powers and to see what sort of actions you would take if faced with nature's wrath.''**

Hearing this Lydia said outloud.

''Talos must have arranged it to see what your skills are my Thane.''

Sighing hearing this Link said to the Goddess as Ralof seemed uneasy.

''I see..in other words you were curious well let me tell you what my skills are, usually I end up taking a sword and putting it into another being typically non human and hostile it is quick and it is unpleasant. When I'm lucky I'm able to use my bow and take out a foe from a distance but usually in both cases I'm given little choice as someone I love ,care for or consider a friend is endangered . The sword ,bow and bomb all of them are what I typically use to defend my friends and I try not to ever ne the one looking for a fight .But you tell me Lady Kynareth just why did you all think endangering my friends rather than asking me or testing me after I agreed to it for the sap?''

He asked and a tired voice sighed before sighing .

'' **It was insisted upon and all of your points are valid Din watched too when she heard and she is most proud of you.''**

Hearing this Link said his face softened and the anger gone .

''I understand and if you want to know why I was so angry ask Din about her sister Hylia after she calm's herself she could tell you about why most Orodnians and Gerudo's dislike Hylia and you will know why I was so angry.''

Hearing this Kynareth said to him.

'' **Very well but know I mean you no harm the bottle is now filled with sap son of Din.''**

With that the voice faded and Link sighed Ralof clapped him on the back and said.

''You're a brave man Link to fight through that and speak like that to Kynareth still I understand your frustration.''

Link shook his head then said.

'"I just want her to know that I didn't' appreciate her bringing you guys into it especially since Hylia the goddess to replace Din had tested the ancient Hedge Lord and third lord of Ordon Province Markon by burning nearly two thirds of Orodon down to test him .And on top of that the Three Golden Goddesses made the Tri-force and two of them watched doing nothing ,while the peoples of Hyrule killed each other for this the Tri-force all three pieces to lead them to an infinite paradise.''

Hearing this the Nords looked shocked and Lydia asked.

''You mean to get to the afterlife one had to unite all three pieces?''

Ralof shook his head and muttered.

''That is insane why would they do such a thing? It is foolhardy?''

Link said to them taking a breath as he did.

''The afterlife is many things to many people but Din offered those of her people who passed a safe passage to her domain or so it's said .However given the fact that she was deposed by her sisters , I don't know what happened to those people.'

Link said while Ralof said to him.

''Link I'm glad for your sake you're out of that place it sounds to me like their gods in charge don't' care about the people .But that's just my opinion still I'd like to know just what your plan is after we get the sap to Danica Purespring.''

Link sighed at this then said to his friend simply.

''I plan to do what I said were going to collect the bounty on that bandit as a thank you for your help.''

Nodding Ralof watched as Link picked p the capped bottle of sap and then he lead them out of the caves , where the other visitors thanked him vigorously .However as they moved through them leader furrowed her brow , as she looked at the stoic look on his face and the slight frown she thought to herself.

'I hope my thane is alright Lord Link is stressed I don't know what I can say to help but I will definitely not let him stew alone in it .Hopefully on the way back we all can talk and call him but why does he look more distressed as the people thank him?'

She wondered as they made their way back to Whiterun.

Temple of Kynareth –Forty Minutes later.

Walking into the temple Link's face was still grim as he made his way to Danica purespring who seemed shocked to see him the Hylian reached not his pack then handed the bottle to her and said.

'"I hope it was worth my friends and us being in danger .''

Hearing this the woman gasped and said.

''T-thank you I'm very grateful with this we can save the Gildergreen and to show my thanks I would like to teach you what I know. Some of us who follow Kynareth are taught restoration magic at her temples and I could teach you some of the things I know.''

Sighing and nodding at this Lydia said in a calm voice.

''In that case my Thane I have to go take care of a personal errand Ralof would you come with me?''

Hearing this the Nord man said.

''Huh oh right that errand yeah I don't' mind helping we'll be seeing you later then link.''

Sighing Link nodded then said to his friends.

''Oh sure Lydia take as much time as you liked I was thinking about going to possibly see Farengar and talk about some things after these lessons.''

Nodding Lydia left with Ralof and Link sighed turning to the priestess and said.

'"So what is it you have to teach me that could have helped me on this quest ?''

Wincing at that the woman sighed then said to him.

''Restoration magic a non combat form of magic designed to restore things back to heal and restore various things.''

Hearing this Link raised an eyebrow and said.

''So it can't be used offensively?''

Hearing this the woman sighed then said.

''No one has successfully found a way to do so no. Now take these spell books they hold a variety of spells which will enable you to perform the spells I do.''

Sighing Link nodded and paid attention not Danica Purespring as best he could trying to repress the lingering anger, which he felt he had to for just a bit longer .As the woman he sighed as he let go of what kynareth did while he was also wondering just what errand Lydia needed to take care of while they were there.

With Ralof and Lydia.

With the two now alone and on the streets of Whiterun Ralod took a breath as the Nord man looked at the housecarl next to him and said.

''So what was it you needed to talk to me about? And why did you lie to Link?''

Asked the man and Lydia said to him.

''I did not lie to Milord I have to see a merchant about something so I didn't lie on top of that there is also the fact that I need to talk to you about our Thane Link.''

Pausing Ralof raised an eyebrow at her as she said that then said to her.

''What do you want to talk about Link for? Specifically what's bugging you about him? Especially since he's strong and can take care of himself.''

He asked watching her carefully and the woman sighed and said.

'"For one he's the Dragonborn and Dragon's have come back to Skyrim making it one of his major responsibilities to fight them , two he's far from home and the only one of his people around here. Three he clearly does not like the spotlight but will be in it even more as his fame rises ,four what happened with Kynareth .He's angrier than he appeared and the Divines have tested him by hating in a way the worst God from his homeland did .''

Hearing this Ralof smirked and said .

''By endangering you he certainly cares though I think he might care a bit more for you than me.''

Sighing Lydia shook her head.

''We've only just met a few days ago besides I'm his housecarl and I don't' feel that way about him.''

She said and Ralof sighed and said.

''Not yet we don't' know what may happen in the future but in all seriousness he considers you his friend . That's why he's upset I think being teleported here and being captured by the Empire, and then escaping Helgen narrowly avoiding getting his head chopped off. But it also has something to do with it he needs rest not more adventure and I'm going to make sure he gets more of it.'''

Hearing this she raised an eyebrow then said.

''How? You know he's pushing himself further Link seems to be the kind of person who keeps pushing himself but why?''

Hearing this Ralof sighed then said with a scowl.

''It's the damned ineptitude of Hyrule that made him have to pull the burden as a magical madman forced his will onto his home kingdom .''

Hearing this Lydia said with a shocked voice.

''You mean a usurper stole control of the kingdom!?How ? was he a necromancer?''

She asked as it seemed to be one of the most feared and hated magic amongst Nords and other races because it involved digging up men's corpses .However Ralof shook his head saying to her simply.

''They were in conflict with another kingdom Labrynna when it happened with reduced man power the ruler gave in to the sudden invading mage without a fight. And then she let him usurp her kingdom and plunge it into a magical realm that imprisoned the people.''

Hearing this shocked the woman deeply as Ralof spoke the image of her Thane trying to free his homeland came into her mind and she felt a bit of awe , while also pride to serve such a man .However furrowing her brow as she looked around she narrowed her eyes then said to Ralof .

''Let's find the Inn if we get a room no one will ask too many questions especially if we head in at different times and lock the door.''

Ralof nodded then said as the made their way to the inn.

''I think that'd be the best idea with the wandering ears that may be about .''

Ralof said noticing her gazes direction while Lydia added to this saying.

''And I will get to learn more of my Thane without making him revisit the painful parts of his past.''

While thinking to herself .

' We'll be there in a few minutes then we can talk without the Thalmor paid spies ,or others listening in to us.'

She thought as a rag wearing Altmer passed down a corner looking at the corner of his eye at the before cursing under his breath and moving down an alleyway.


	16. Chapter 16

Jarl's Hall-Farengar's Lab.

'I think this is now official I hate the smugness of Farenghar secret Fire.'

Thought Link to himself as the man marveled at the armor in front of him it was what Link only just realized he had after his training with Danica-PureSpring . And the Hylian swordsman cursed having folded it and placed it under the Iron boots . He was lucky to have gotten an enchanted bag while in Hyrule having found it in an old chest. The bag enabled him to hold more than an ordinary bag and thanks to it he had been able to avoid a lot of pain when fighting the worst of the bosses. Who wished to end him and now holding said armor Farengar Sacred fire said.

''And this works exactly like you said with an enchantment that nullifies all damage as long as you posses wealth?''

He asked and at this Link rolled his eyes then went to the other room making Farengar raise an eyebrow and follow the blonde who stood before jarl Balgruuf the man smiling at the Hylian and saying.

''Link! How are you my friend? Have you made the journey to High Hrothgar yet? In all the mess I had forgotten to tell you of the greybeards and for that I am sincerely sorry.''

Bowing to the Jarl Link said as he rose .

''No Jarl Balgruuf I have not in all honesty I was trying to collect supplies and collect the bounty you have placed on the bandits at the Halted Streams camp.''

Hearing this the Jarl said to him .

''I would be most grateful if you did their mammoth killing operations are damaging relations with the local giants they have begun to attack travelers who look like the bandits. And I have feared that I would have to have the companions go back out and kill the more unruly ones trespassing on our borders.''

He said and Link nodded and then said.

''Jarl Balgruuf I wish to ask a favor of you in regards to a matter with Farengar would you be willing to put on this armor for me?''

Hearing this the Jarl raised an eyebrow and said to him.

''I would be willing to but is it enchanted to make something specific happen to the wearer?''

He asked and Link shook his head saying.

''No my Jarl it is designed to protect him from all physical harm.''

Hearing this the man's eyes widened and then he said.

''I see would it be too much to ask for that you allow Farengar to also use the enchantment such armor would prove incredibly helpful in the future especially with war on the horizon.''

Hearing this Link said to the Jarl.

''Of course Jarl Balgruuf it is more than a fair price for your cooperation but I must warn you for every second it is on two of your gold coins will be spent and if it is right with the currency twelve gold for deflecting each hit.''

Hearing this the Jarl said.

''A strange enchantment to be sure but I will not try to unravel the mysteries behind it but this armor is of an interesting design.''

Sighing Link said to him.

''This armor is from my homeland of Hyrule it holds a number of secrets and enchanted items.''

Hearing this the Jarl seemed intrigued and said.

''Hyrule a far nation it is then across the seas?''

Hearing this Link nodded figuring that it would be better then a real explanation as the man put on the armor then said.

''Well regardless you are my Thane and you have my trust for your great acts of bravery perhaps you can tell us tales of this homeland of yours.''

Nodding Link sighed as the Jarl finished putting on his armor then looked at the door and said.

''Guards I require one of you come here and help us with this task .''

''Yes my Jarl how might I assist you?''

Asked a guard after he ran up to them and stood straight his shield on his arm. At this Farengar said out loud.

''If this works it will prove that alteration can be blended with enchantment based magic for stronger enchanting .In other words it would be a breakthrough for the magic of Tamriel Jarl Balgruuf.''

Hearing this the man said to his guard.

''Son I have an order that may seem odd but I require you to strike me with your blade preferably a killing blow.''

Hearing this the guard gasped and said.

''M-M-my Jarl I-I could not strike you in such a way I could not kill you it breaks my oaths and I-I couldn't.''

Hearing this he put his hand on his shoulder and said to him.

''Son trust me if this armor works the way it should I won't be hurt but if it will make it easier cut my arm with your blade.''

Taking a breath the younger man nodded then unsheathed is blade slowly he steadied his breathing then said.

'"I'm sorry for this Jarl Balgruuf.''

Before going for a thin cut along the older man's arm where much to his shock his blade cut but sparks appeared before his blow passed by the Jarl's armor and the man himself being unharmed.

Seeing this Farengar said out loud.

''Amazing the properties of this enchantment we must break it down and pass it on to another piece of equipment if you will allow me to disenchant this I can reply the attachment to your armor.''

Nodding Link watched as the Jarl took off the armor and Farengar took it to the Arcane enchanter and disenchanted it he turned to the jarl and asked.

''Can I have some armor like the guards my liege something along the lines of not having their colors , but with one half black and the other half green for the body armor and a helmet with moveable face plate?''

Hearing this the Jarl said to the Hylian.

''Of course you there get your thane some armor would you?''

Nodding the guard quickly left to get the armor and Farengar stood over the arcane enchanter muttering a bit silently to himself before turning and asking the Hylian.

''Do you have any more objects like this?''

Sighing Link said.

'"Some but they have sentimental value and are not as powerful as this.''

Nodding Farengar grumbled a bit but fell back to his work as he began to list the applications of such an enchantment Link silently wondered what his friends were doing at that time.

Twenty Minutes Later The Bannered Mare.

'Hmm Ralof and Lydia aren't outside hmm maybe there in a room or two resting.'

Link thought as he went up to the bar counter as Hulda smiled and then said to the young man.

''Fancy a drink of mead or perhaps some meat?''

Hearing this Link said.

''I'll take the honey treat please and tell me have you seen two of my friends a man with a –''

''Oh you're their friend right their talking upstairs in the third room to the right.''

Nodding Link sighed as he made his way past the benches where some people sat and made merry , eating and drinking and made his way over to the room before sighing and said.

''Damn it focus Link don't get lost damn it I've got so much on my mind I think I may have forgotten.''

He said as he honestly began to think on the various things happening he had been since he had left the Jarl's palace .HE was still worried about Lydia despite her healing ,and a part of him wondered if they had come here to talk about leaving him that maybe he was too dangerous to be around. He shuddered as he remembered the time when Ganon was dead and Midna was gone he had wandered for a small amount of time but some part of him wanted to go back to the village .To see Orodon Village again and so he went under a cloak and though he had mostly kept to the shadows one of the children Collin had spotted him there was a wide range of things going through his eyes but one thing as he kept to the shadows was the look of fear as he flinched upon seeing him.

And that had hurt Link remembered the pain as Collin one of the Ordon children part of the group who he had fought so hard to save from the Bublins had idolized him for a while .And to see him look at him with fear had hurt he then thought about the reaction the other people would have and idly wondered if they too would look on him with fear Rusl hadn't and the resistance saw him as a hero.

Link sighed shaking off such feelings then thought to himself.

'This is not Hyrule! And these people are my friends Lydia and Ralof if coming out of a cave with me and then fighting a dragon didn't scare off Ralof , and Lydia still speaks to me after the Spriggans at the cave. Then that must mean they both aren't scared of me and what I could drag them into and want to keep on this adventure doesn't it?'

He wondered as he came in front of the room and knocked Instantly the door was opened and Lydia was standing in front of him and much to his shock she bowed saying.

''I am very honored to have you as my thane my lord whenever you are ready give me your orders and I will follow them well my Thane.'

Looking at Ralof the man smirked and said.

''I may have told her a bit of what you told me in regards to your exploits in Hyrule.''

Link shook his head at Ralof's smile then said.

''Alright then with everyone here you guys want to go clear out the bandits camp? It's the least we can do to repay you Ralof with a good fight you asked to be involved in.''

Hearing this the man grinned and said to him.

''Link my friend I think that's the best idea you've had yet let's head to that camp and crack those no good bandits skulls in.''

Nodding Link looked at Lydia who said with a smirk.

''There's nothing like a good fight my thane you won't hear me object to one like this and I am not a piece of porcelain my lord I can handle myself in a fight so please do not insult my honor by thinking I can't.''

Blushing a bit embarrassed by her pointing that out the young man sighed and said.

'"I just want you guys to not get killed because of me I'm not going to lie I do feel worried about you Lydia I can't say it's not because of what happened at the Eldergleam sanctuary but I can say that I will try and get over it and be the man Jarl Balgruuf made Thane .''

Smiling Lydia's face turned serious as she nodded and said.

''Wherever you go I shall follow you my Thane even to the pits of the Daedra's holds.''

Nodding Link nodded then began to move out of the room.

''If you guys are ready we can take those bandits out now?['

Nodding Link smiled before his face thinned out into a mask of seriousness as they moved to their current task at hand.

Cracked Moon Tusk Camp-Current Time (Thirty Minutes Later).

''Alright so how did you want to do this Link ?There are quite a few bandits I'm willing to fight them head on but what how do you want to do it?''

Asked the man while Link looked at the area and saw two Giants herding a large number of Mammoths then turned to Ralof and asked him .

''How well do Mammoths react to Loud flashes and noise?''

Hearing this Lydia said to him.

''Not well my Thane they typically make them feel threatened where they charge said source of them why?''

Smiling Link said as he pulled out what Ralof was still very familiar with a bomb but much to both their confusion it looked different smaller and insect like .Noticing their looks Link said to them.

''Oh because I've got an idea of how to get rid of a few of them without problems with these bomblings .''

He said placing four bombling's down Link lit the fuses with the Five bomblings in a straight Line where they were hidden to the right side of the bandit camp. The insect like bombs crawled to the Mammoths who were heading alongside the pathway almost curving towards then away from the camp if they had been allowed to pass normally.

The Bomblings ran quickly almost like miniature spiders the size of a ball as they ran towards the mammoths before exploding in a line just five feet in front of one of the mammoths . The mammoth let out it's roar in anger the others shocked with it before the Mammoths charged towards the direction they came form . With it's kin right behind it the giants angrily calling out in their tongue to the mammoths as they charged outwards the camp a bandit a female orc yelled.

''The mammoths have gone wild and are heading this way !''

Hearing this another bandit a human man cursed saying.

''Damn it the giants must be attacking they want payback all men outside now! You go get the boss we'll need his help with this!''

Yelled one of the bandits the young man agreeing before running into the keep just as the mammoths came up and smashed not the wall knocking down the crude wooden walls in front of them as the still incoming mammoths charged and smashed through the bandits closest to the wall.

Seeing this Ralof laughed and said.

''I like the way you think Link! There's little to no chance of those bastards living through this!''

At this Lydia nodded then asked him .

''Just what kind of bombs were they? And what were they made for?''

Hearing the questions Link answered and told his Housecarl.

''They're called Bomblings made by a man named Barnes they're unique and are designed to bomb targets you point to when you put them down and lit their fuses. Whether they are on the ceiling or in front of them on the ground.''

Hearing this both Nords did not looked shocked but contemplative before looking back at the destruction of the bandits camp happening right in front of their eyes. The more cowardly ones trying to run before the mammoth smashed through the doors , just as he began to bar up the doors killing him right before it turned around and rejoined the slaughter. As the mammoths own masters joined the fray wiping out any chances of the bandits surviving the attack save for the more cowardly ones running away from the base entirely.

As the group watched the chaos unfold none of them could deny the feeling of exileration and none of them could deny the slight question of just what was inside the hill.


	17. Chapter 17

''It's map to where I Don't know but it definitely isn't Elvish I know that much for sure.''

Ralof said while Link looked at the map with curiosity form within the treasure room of the Halted Streams camp. The Mammoth hunters were long since gone and the gold and other things Link and his friends had pilfered form the men had served them well. However now after searching the map they had a mystery on their hands and Lydia staring hard it said to them.

''I-I think it's Dwemer in it's origins ''

She said with Ralof saying in shock.

''You're joking those ancient Mer?''

He asked and she nodded while Link raised an eyebrow asking her.

''Who are the Dwemer?''

Hearing his question Lydia turned to Link and said to him.

''Ancient Elves as you probably heard by now the mer are very different but in case you haven't heard let me tell you . There are different types of mer across Tamriel typically from different places and with different aspects of their culture though they are more closely related to each other then humans. There are the Altmer whose government's agents the Thalmor arrested you then they're government is the Aldmeri Dominion then there are the Dunmer you've met one personally already the Housecarl of Jarl Balgruuf the Greater. Then there are the ones you have not personally met remember those merchants we caught a glimpse of going into the city . As they were packing up for the night on our way back from the dragon at the watch tower , they were called Khajit and they're government has become a part of the Aldmeri Dominion . Which is a recent development and they view it as the means by which they can thank them as the Aldmeri Dominion claimed they restored the two moons of Tamriel using Dawn Magiks for which the Khajit religious figures head the Mane gave them his support. The next Mer after them are the Bosmer they are unlike their kin in the fact that most prefer seclusion and living in the wild getting greater attuned with nature.''

She said as Ralof added rubbing his right shoulder absently.

''There also the damned best archers I've ever seen.''

Nodding at that Lydia continued saying .

''Yes they are very formidable when it comes to striking form a distance and are very resistance to poisons and finally the last of the Mer still amongst us is the ones who seem the least likely to be via their appearance but are the Orcs .They are well known for their independence and smithing skills which are some of the highest in Tamriel. However they are also incredibly powerful fighters in hand to hand combat and are some of the finest warriors in all the lands.''

At this Ralof said adding on to her words.

''Yeah and they're known to dwell in their Orc Fortresses their holds where they keep themselves under their own rule not recognizing the Empires government. ''

At this Link paused then said to them with a neutral tone.

''I see and the Dwemer were the most ancient of them all?''

He asked and Lydia said.

''They were among the most ancient and powerful they held an incredible amount of power and were known for creating many different kinds of gold machines that survive to this day protecting the ruin s of their ancient cities.''

Hearing this Link looked down at the map which was a map of skyrim but with the areas listed in the harsh lettering of the Dwemer people and a lien leading from one point of a road in skyrims main paths to a spot nestled into a mountains mouth at it's base.

At this he looked at Ralof and asked him .

''Do you think we should go check this out? Or head to the Greybeards on the long journey first?''

Hearing this Ralof put his hand to his chin then said.

''If this is a Dwemer map then that means they'll have Dwemer artifacts which could sell for a high price on the markets after all that was the quickest way Jarl Ulfric gained some funds for the Stormcloaks. We must sell some of our past to make way for our future he said even though many were shocked he would sell the artifacts from the castles storage though he mainly sold Dwemer artifacts his predecessors left behind. But the decision is yours Link High Hrothgar is a fair distance away if we're going to ''

Hearing this Link sighed and then said to them.

''I think it'd be best for us to go check it out do you know which direction we should head to?''

Sighing Ralof said looking at the map .

''Falkreath it's one of the holds that is on the western part of Skyrim south west is the direction we should head f we are to make it there soon.''

Hearing this Link nodded then said to his friends

''Then we'll investigate the Dwemer map first and then after selling whatever valuables inside we'll head back to Whiterun stock up on food and other supplies then make our journey to High Hrothgar. Does anyone think we should do anything else before handling these things this way?''

Link asked and Lydia shook her head while Ralof stayed quiet nodding Link said as he packed up the map.

''Good then it looks like we'll be heading to whatever place this is who knows maybe we can stop by Falkreath and ask for directions.''

Hearing this Lydia said to Link .

''It would be a good idea my Thane to do so though I cannot say how the people will react they are rumored to be superstitious folk.''

Hearing this Link groaned at that with Ralof chuckling and saying to him.

''Fancy a little game of taking stares eh Link?''

Hearing this Link grumbled and said to him .

''No I know I look a bit unusual with my ears most people in Whiterun ignore it but in a place like that I think I'm going to wear my old helmet it's better at covering my ears then my new one from the Jarl.''

Ralof stopped chuckling an looked like he agreed but still said.

''True and if anyone gives you trouble they'll have words with us.''

He said with Lydia nodding Link then began to think on what was said and wondered just what kind of place Falkreath would be as they headed to Whiterun to collect the bounty on the bandits and then make their journey Falkreath.

Outside White run.

''I can take you to Falkreath for fifty gold.''

Said the man at the carriage and though he reached for his pouch to get the money Ralof stopped him then said.

''How about thirty gold friend we could protect you along the way there for your trouble.''

Hearing this the man frowned and said.

''But they don't have stables in Falkreath I'll have to buy my horse food in bulk for the trip fifty gold no exception.''

Hearing this Ralof sighed then asked Link.

''Do you want to tell him what we learned at the watch tower that might get us a discount .''

He asked and Links eyes widened before he shook his head and Ralof nodded while Lydia looked at them her eyes more focused after what Ralof asked but said nothing as Link paid the man and each got on the driver then began talking about some local events beginning to happen as they head off in the carriage to the Hold city of Falkreath.

Two Hours Later.

''There you go the holds capital Falkreath.''

Said the man his carriage stopped as Link and his friends got off of the carriage and made their way inside one of the only guards outside .Who turned to them and said in a strong eager tone.

''Hey you three have you seen a dog around here I've been looking for a dog and spotted one near the entrance of Falkreath the owner's been looking for him and is offering a reward.''

Hearing this Ralof perked up and Lydia sighed asking out loud.

''What is it about you and work that just gets you so excited?''

Hearing this the man said .

''It's the thrill of the adventure for me to be honest a good fight might be out there maybe some wolves or something for me to fight for a bit.''

Lydia sighed as Link chuckled then said.

''Sure we can find the dog after we get something to drink I'm a bit thirsty.''

Link said with his comrades nodding the three made their way into the village and began to ask about the nearest bar .As they did the towns people of Falkreath moved slow and carefully some looking over their shoulders as they did with the guards carefully moving about in some cases but other lazily trailed their eyes over the holds city separately.

''Is it just me or are the people glaring at us?''

Lydia asked and Ralof said to her in response.

''That's because they are been here once with my uncle that's all the people do to outsiders here the damn place is depressing ah but speaking of what isn't .

Looking up Link read the sign with a raised eyebrow.

''The Dead man's drink that name is interesting.''

The Hylian said while Lydia added.

''In how morose it is still I think I'm starting to get what's going on around here these people are obsessed with death.''

Lydia said as the group came into the bar making their way into the atmosphere and it's multitude of sounds and motions.

''Well you'd be too if you lived in a place like this but nonetheless welcome to Dead man's drink warm ale and hot bread are what we offer here friends. I am Valga Vinicia and if you need anything just ask while you're here.''

Taking some of the seats up at the bar the group began to order and unwind though Link found his attention drawn away as Ralof began talking to Lydia about some things form his time as a storm cloak as someone stood at a mortar and pestle grinding up some herbs. The man one with long furs on his noble clothing was bald and his eyes moved with a suspicion like few Link had seen. The old man noticing him swiveled his eyes to him then said.

''Are you trying to steal the secrets of my Alchemy !Wait are you an Altmer? No you're not but Ah An agent of the Thalmor !Yes you must be I heard the people whispering about you how strange you seem with ears poking slightly out form you're helmet pointed and curious they were! Those grumblers might not trust you for being an elf but I don't trust you period and I-''

''Sir my name is Link and I'm a Hylian from the Land of Hyrule I'm merely a traveler going through like everyone else.''

Hearing this the man snorted at first but looked him up and down before staring at Link moving forward as he looked deeply in his eyes the Hylian felt unnerved as the old man tried staring into his soul but he held firm and stared back his eyes focused as he looked the man back in the brought surprise from the man before he smiled and clapped him on the back.

''Godof! Truthful al lthe way few have the courage to look me in the eyes my boy not since Bivar the Bold and I killed im by throwing a dagger in his then what say you now can you look me in them just the same knowing that?''

He asked before chuckling as the Hylian though unnerved by that did not show it which garnered him a huff as the man said.

''Good unlike my nephew your not one to shy away from me when I show why I was the Jarl for so long they made me retire and put my nephew into my old position .''

The man said with a snort as Link asked him.

''The current Jarl is yoru nephew?''

Hearing this the man said.

''Please nephew doesn't act like it he dishonors us so much with his Imperial fashion and desire to be more like the men and women of Cyrodil !All the while Imperial spies prance abotou here without restraint it's frustrating and the worst of them is Lod if only I had proof! Hmm hey young man would you be adverse to obtaining such proof for me?I'm willing to compensate you for it and I guarantee Lod is up to something that is cruel and harmful please do it for the people of Falkreath and this tired man who must grind his own medicine to survive.''

Asked the man and Link groaned sighing as he could see the proud and paranoid man change into a sorrowful and worried one.

''I'll see what I can do sir.''

Hearing this the man lit up and grasped is hand saying.

''Thank you , thank you so much! With your help Falkreath might be saved from Imperial manipulation and them sacrificing us to the Thalmor!''

He said while Link sighed as he headed back over to Ralof and Lydia both having emptied parts of their mead .Lydia noticed Links uncomfortable look and said.

'"What's wrong my thane did he threaten you? Or is it something else that troubles you how may I help fix this?''

Sighing link said.

''That man thinks there's an Imperial spy in town and that he's got a message or something in his room that he needs to see to know what their planning.''

Hearing this Lydia groaned saying to him.

''My thane I believe that man may be drinking and I do not believe it is ale he may be on Skooma for all we know.''

Sighing Link could see her point but Ralof said to them.

''I think it might be worth checking out besides your becoming a fledlging thief arent' you Link practicing with that Lockbox you got from my brother and the lock picks you've found you could probably open his door without too much trouble.''

Shaking her head at this Lydia said.

''if this is your wish my thane we would do it but we do not know the Jarl he may come down harsh if he finds out we broke into one of his subjects home especially in a paranoid place like this.''

Sighing Link looked at the old man then his friends and closed his eyes thinking on the situation before after a bit of time opening them and saying.

''Were going to get that letter at sundown .''

Ralof nodded Lydia did too sighing at what they were going to do.

Falkreath City's main road(P.S future bobby Lod is a spy and his house lantern folds down to open a hidden passageway in his huge house as he's an Imperial or thalmor spy.).

''I still say this is risky but I will not try to talk you out of this my thane I just hope you know what you're doing.''

Lydia said in a whisper and Link couldn't help but nod saying.

''I hope I'm right too.''

Before unlocking the door Ralof said to them as they moved in also in a whisper as he closed the door behind him.

''I think were on the right path friends I paid that guy to hold up Lod in a drinking contest after insulting him it should keep him busy for a while.''

Ralof said while Link began to look through the area and see things as much as he could before moving over to the table and checking it's surface, then moving over to Lod's dressers. Sighing as nothing was in them Link turned is eyes to the trunk then motioned at his friends for them to watch the door he got nods in reply as he leaned down and began to pick the lock to the trunk he soon opened it and sighed as he looked in it and found a note which he read before shaking his head and turning to his friends however before he could open his mouth the a bang rang out against the door and a curse as the sound of voices was coming out from outside Link cursed as his friends leapt into the nearest wardrobe on their left side.

Link cursed leaping down belly first on the floor and then shimmying himself under the bed the door opened as the sound of the lock coming loose came out Link thanked Din that Ralof had locked the door behind them when they came in . As Lod's voice rang out the man sounding slightly drunk as he spoke.

''Damn it ..that damned Hrothgar I'll teach him ugh man I can hold my bear there's that sack with my gold in it, hmm maybe I should get a bit more than just this yeah it couldn't hurt. Besides it's not like my bosses will noticed all they care about is keeping us at each other's fucking throats Imperials and Storm cloaks are both such fools . And to think I also get paid by the Imperials to let their torturers hide out here with their victims while they extract information under a magic muffled basement well I guess it pays to have a brother in the legion with a twisted sense of honor fighting for a dying empire the fool.''

Lod mumbled to himself as he pushed a candle stick and opening a hidden passage opening as the fireplace slowly pushed itself backward revealing a staircase. Which the man went down to the bottom of it as the top was locked into place Ralof poked his head out of the cabinet then shoved it back in as the sound of footsteps made their way up and the man pushed over the candlestick, a muffled sound echoing from the basement the man muttering briefly.

''Got to get those leaks fixed before someone notices when the damn fireplace moves.''

Before Lod left the cabin closing and locking the door as when he did.

Opening the dresser door Ralof stepped out first while Lydia shook her head muttering.

''Sick bastard how could he do this to other people to betray the Empire to mock the Stormcloaks and cozy up to the Thalmor of all people.''

Ralof grunted out with distaste as he said.

''Damn bastards has no morals Lydia I highly doubt any of this bothers him he's not a true nord that's for sure what do you say Link you want to go crack open his skull and make him pay for this?''

Ralof asked Link while the Hylian shook his head cursing as he said .

''Damn it no we can't end up with both of those parties onto us the Imperial legions and the Thalmor would make our lives more difficult . Fugitive or not they're not looking for you Ralof not as hard as they could be. And the Thalmor are nasty pieces of work no I do say we should check out the basement and see if anyone's alive down there.''

Link said which got Ralof nodding in agreement while Lydia sighed.

''Very well my thane I will say this though if we take anyone still alive down there out they will know someone has been there and they may send someone to investigate this but I will follow you anywhere you go my thane on this plane or another.''

Hearing this Link said to her with a nod of gratitude.

''Thank you Lydia for your help I really hope we can get this over with quickly.''

Link said as he moved over to the candle stick and moved it just as Lod had pushing down till it went all the way over onto it's side the fireplace began to move . And seeing this the group made their way into a basement one of them bringing the second candle with them though Link held up a hand and let the mage light spell illuminate the room as he fired multiple orbs of light into the blackness of the room.

And inside Link was reminded of the torturer's room back at Helgen the cages with hung bodies in them of people . The single cages on the ground like cells individually placed along the walls the smooth stones of the extension and wide area all serving in a single large section. But worse were the fact that the bodies were dead men and women even some non humans such as a cat woman a khajit or a green skinned male an orc Link remembered each races name silently as they were all dead in their cells .

Speaking first Lydia said.

''Monsters is this is what the war has driven them to?''

Sighing Ralof said tiredly.

''This is what was in them from the start Lydia it was always there most Imperials aren't bad people but there are those who slide in amongst them .They act all outraged some even understanding but at the end of the day all those dogs understand is this hiding from those who would judge them wrong. And then when the lights are off giving into to their sick depraved desires , these the kind of people the Empire is desperate enough to use to get their way to keep a hold over the peoples they is what they are willing to sanction to allow to keep power many people criticize Ulfric and I don't' agree with him on everything or him keeping out refugees form other parts of the city and making them stay in quarters like animals but I have to say this at least under Ulfric we could have got our independence. And then at the right time whether he die of combat or old age replace him with someone we all could be proud with. Jarl Ulfric was a man I respected once the man who fought at Markath who used his early days to get young men tired of the empire raising taxes or sending governors from another continent to tell Skyrims peoples how they can pay for things from their capital at higher rates after the war not during. Or how they can have raised taxes , how they can have their travel right limited or how they can be forced to give up Talos and be forced to not worship him because a High Elf Government official with a grudge nursed over centuries for his races pride when Talos fought their ancestors .They repealed the higher taxes on goods from Cyrodil listened the travel constraints but Talos the major life blood of our people and culture they rejected letting up on. And the Thalmors thugs their enforcers in their black cloaks patrol the lands , with bands of glass armor wearing guards to enforce the law and put pressure on the people. Jarl Ulfric however has changed it was subtle and thinking back outside of the Stormcloaks. I can see it more clearly he too has an agenda what it is I do not know but I notice the little things how he would react when a soldier died in his service the words he recited is men to write to the grieving families , the speeches he gave to his soldiers it was all for the war all with a purpose to fight .The way he worded letters to encourage more sons and daughters to join , the way he would highlight the problems and not the ways we could solve them without violence among our people , the way he made us tear into Imperial Legionnaires like they were less than people .''

Sighing Ralof took a breath as he saw his two comrade's attention was fully on him and he chose to get the rest of what he had to say off his chest.

If I'm being honest Link neither side has the makings of a great cause behind it now does it? And If I were to be more brutally honest about things then I have to say I seen it and I pushed it to the back of my mind thinking somehow it would all get better when we could govern ourselves . And when thinking about it now I could see the high elves tipping something over or arranging an event to just drag us into a war with them right after just to knock us off the map.''

He said with a dry breath as he apologized however Link merely moved to his friend and clapped him on the back saying to him.

''I can understand what you mean Ralof a lot of things sometimes just aren't the way we'd like people put faith in their kingdoms in their governments, and at times it's hard to feel as if they all haven't fallen short when these truths are revealed. But Ralof not everyone is like this not all of them are monsters a number allow monsters to hide amongst them because they think it's necessary. But many more would be shocked and horrified to see things like this and I think there will be a way for them to know and for things to change, I don't know much about the war but I do know that the people within it cannot just be bad misled yes but all evil I doubt it. And I think until we meet with such people we'll just have to keep an image of this alive and I know just the thing I got from a friend of mine to do it.''

Link said as he reached not his bag and took out a box making both Lydia and Ralof look at him strangely and being more curious Lydia asked.

'"What is that? Some sort of magic device?''

Sighing Link said.

''I do not know but it's from the same village I got my bombs it's a gift from a friend for being such a loyal customer at his store he called it a prototype said it was a camera .Something that lets people take images of things after shaking them when it comes out however I only have a limited supply of the paper he gave me to use with it.''

Link said as he took a picture of the rooms and focused several times before taking another of a group of cells before moving to a symbol on the wall which read .

' **Imperial Information Depot#12'.**

Taking a picture of it he sighed before all of the group were shocked as they heard a groan from the cell next to said writing , a young woman's eyes flickered much to the shock of the group as she quickly rose up and grabbed the bars yelling .

''Please help me before they return!''

Sighing Link took a deep breath as a wall on the side pathway opened and several voices could be heard a yell rang out.

''Stop or we'll kill you where you stand!''

Link side as he clasped his hand and ended the spell and reached into his bag for something he thought he'd never use again motioning his arm backwards and to the side his friends did as he asked going up against a wall hidden in the dark.

''Damn one of them canceled their spell and the other put out their torches damn we'll have to light it up stay together .''

''You're not my boss Vellar besides we out number them and the only exit is out that way .''

Sighing the man said.

''Fine whatever works for you alright if all of you intruders surrender we'll be willing to let you go and not throw you into one of our cages frankly put we haven o room for you anyway.''

The man said but silence was the response he got sighing the cloaked individual muttered.

'"Fine be that way.''

As he threw out his hand and a burst of light filled the room illuminating it just as a figure a large wolf with blue eyes and white fangs filled the man's vision shocking them all as a howl rang out sealing the man's doom .


End file.
